Living with Death
by Queen of Rickrolling
Summary: And when a child is born around the bodies of the dead love, a dead before known to love, a dead as they come into the land of love, and a dead as they learn to love. The child shall take the dead as love and accept it as their own, and they shall become death itself.
1. Chapter 1

**New story because I love to make people miserable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr or Middle-earth or anything like that... and this might not be totally like lore stuff, but yeah... you'll know what I mean.**

* * *

Legolas wandered the halls of his fathers kingdom placid, contempt with his life at the time. The forest was flourishing and the trade with Lake-town and the Lonely Mountain was going well. He reached the throne are where his father lounged on his throne, sipping on his wine.

He greeted his father with a smile and questioned, "have you drank all the wine on this summer day? Or have you salvaged some for you son?"

Thranduil chuckled and with a weave of his hand one of the servants appeared with a full glass of wine.

Legolas took it graciously as Thranduil smiled, "The kingdom is thriving more than ever. The forest is greener and new life is appearing."

Legolas took a sip of the fruity wine and watched with his father. Suddenly a maiden appeared with a look of delight as she curtsied and announced, "Lady Alanna is giving birth!"

Thranduil stood from his throne and graciously followed the maiden to a room where there was screaming sounding inside. Legolas as well followed but was quickly stopped by his father who said, "You have never experienced a birthing and I don't think you're quite ready until you find a women."

Sighing Legolas followed his father's command and stayed outside as King Thranduil entered, comforting the women who as recently lost her husband to an orc raid. Legolas was leading the group, by the time they heard the orcs it was too late, they came for all directions. They fought valiantly but many had injuries and there was three deaths, her husband was one of them. Legolas kept that in his mind, regretting that this child will have no father. His thoughts were broken by a gasping sound from inside.

"Alanna stop pushing! There's blood!" Legolas shot his head to the door; he wanted to go in and help but Thranduil appeared and he knew that it was to bad for even his father to be in the room.

Thranduil's eyes were full of worry and disaster. Legolas tried to ask his father what has happened, but Thranduil wouldn't say. Finally, after what seemed like hours a maiden appeared again, and Legolas could tell by the look that it was bad news.

"She'll be able to give birth, but she won't make it, the child will make her bleed to death." Thranduil sighed and brought his head down, but after some time he followed her inside where Alanna was paler, and seemed wearied.

Thranduil came to her side and held her hand, softly then he comforted her. "Just squeeze my hand to deal with the pain; we'll get you through this."

Alanna closed her pale blue eyes, a single tear journeyed down her rosy cheek before nodding. When the maidens said to push she did, squeezing King Thranduil's hand, his hand turning white. Before long they heard a cry and and maidens quickly cleaned the child as Alanna bleed heavily.

Handing her the baby they announced, "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Alanna cried as she clutched her child, looking into her oddly black eyes she smiled, "Elen, her name shall be Elen." She looked up to Thranduil her now sat by her and draped his long arm around her.

"Tis' a lovely name, she will be loved and cared for by a mother and father worthy of her."

"T-thank you my lord, it was an honor serving you." Thranduil bit through the pain, his eyes begin to form tears he gripped her hand again.

He spoke softly, "'Twas an honor knowing you lady Alanna."

She smiled and looked down upon her child, whispering to her she said, "You will be such a lovely child. I will see you and care for you. You will be loved desperately from everyone..." She trailed off, her face twisting in pain.

"Squeeze my hand." Thranduil choked on his words and she squeezed, harder and harder she squeezed before letting one last breath, "I love you... dear Elen."

Her hand then went limp and her head tilted to the side. The child didn't cry though, instead she looked at her mother oddly, her head tilted and eyes curious. Thranduil took the child and held her; she looked at him with curiosity, her big black eyes shining and her black fluff on the top of her head making weird movements. Thranduil smiled at the elfling and he brought her out of the bedchamber. Legolas stood straighter when the he heard the door open, his eyes went dark when he saw his father holding the small baby, right away he knew what happened.

"Who's going to take the child in?" Legolas asked his father.

Thranduil didn't look up, he kept his eyes on Elen and mumbled, "I don't know." Legolas came forward to see the child, his eyes widened at the sight; pale face, no rosy cheeks, black eyes and hair, Legolas thought the child looked like the walking dead.

"I need you to get Lady Alanna prepared for burial," Thranduil now looked up at Legolas, and Legolas was amazed to see the puffy red eyes of his father. "She deserves a warrior's burial." Legolas nodded before going to get the Master of Dead.

Thranduil shuffled down the hallway, keeping his eyes on the soft child, when he noticed a healer approaching he asked, "Do you know of any women able to breastfeed the child? Lady Alanna died giving birth to her." The healer's face dropped and at the news and shook her head.

"I am sorry my lord, this child was born much later than the other elflings, the mothers have run out of breast milk, or it went dry." Thranduil dropped his shoulders to a slouch and his heart followed downwards.

"However, we have been working on trying to get cow milk suitable for elflings, we think we almost have it." The healer added, her voice higher in hope. Thranduil exhaled and straightened out his kingly position before giving the orders.

"Make absolutely sure that this child will get the same nutrients as the others, and that they'll have no drawbacks before giving it to Elen."

The women bowed and hurried off to the healing center. Thranduil continued to care for the child as word got around of the death and birth; then as customary they bowed to the child to show respect of the dead and the living relative. When night came the healers took Elen for the night to be sure she was healthy; Thranduil retired to his own bed and changed into his night wear, climbing into bed he let sleep take him on that lament day.

When Thranduil woke the next morning everyone in the kingdom had heard the news and began the mourning tradition, as did Thranduil. His personal servants came with his black robe and jerkin. Fitting it on him he examined himself in the mirror; it was traditional for the day after death to be mourning of the people who died, wearing all black as it was a gloomy day, non did work, only prayed to Mandos and Nienna for a good life in the Halls of Mandos. Thranduil took Elen and stayed with her the whole day, giving her comfort while people prayed and paid their respects to her mother. Thranduil saw Legolas, his black silk trousers and shirt with his neatly combed hair. Legolas nodded to his father but with no smile on his lips, or glee in his eyes; as he stood the healer that Thranduil spoke with yesterday came with a closed bottle of white liquid.

"My lord," She bowed her head. "We worked all night, but we have the milk for her."

Thranduil gave a small grin in relief and brought Elen over to her, she opened the bottle and began to give it to Elen. She drank it happily and when the healer pulled the bottle away Elen giggled. It was odd to both of them; elflings follow their parents actions often and easily, when they are happy and in a good mood so are the elflings, but on a day like a mourning day, when the parents and other adults are sad and mourning, so are the children, even if they don't know what's going on.

"Strange that she would laugh?" Thranduil thought aloud, his brow furrowing.

"Perhaps it's a sign, a sign that she'll bring joy and peace to us." The healer compromised, looking to her king in hope.

He trusted her and smiled at the young women before hearing Elen give small hiccups. Lifting her to his shoulder he began patting her back, humming the same lullaby he used to sing for Legolas.

As he did this though, Legolas was staring at his father with utter shock; when Thranduil noticed he seemed to know what the reason was. "What? You thought your mother was the only one who cared for you when you were a baby?"

"Well... yeah, I mean, I thought you were busy being king and all that." Legolas countered, shifting his feet.

Thranduil chuckled and shook his head, "I always had time for you, I remember my counsel men would get furious when I would suddenly leave because you wanted me to come outside into the forest with you."

Legolas blushed at the sudden memories, him pulling on his father's robe and begging him to come outside. There was a burp and Legolas laughed as Elen made another little burp before yawning and laying her head down on Thranduil's shoulder. Thranduil smiled at the precious elfling. He then went back to his throne and held her, fixing her black blanket he sang a softly to her as she fell asleep on his lap.

Meanwhile; Legolas has gone to pay his respects to lady Alanna; reaching the prayer chapel there was some people, sitting on their knees with their hands together and their head bowed as they prayed. Slowly he walked to the center of the chamber of the round room, on the stone table was Alanna, her dress pure white and looking at peace. The sun shun right on the the table, lighting her up as if she was a Vala. Legolas approached the table and bowed low, staying there as he said the prayer of being at rest. Then rising, he closed his eyes, to heart broken to look at her.

"I could have saved him," He blamed. "You could have been saved and Elen would have her mother and father."

He let his head hang shamefully as a voice sounded from his right, "You're blaming yourself again." Legolas turned and saw Tauriel.

Her black low cut feathered dress draping as she glided to the table and laid a hand on him, but he only recoiled. "It is my fault though. If I was only more observant-"

"We have been at peace for so long; no one was expecting an orc raid!"

Legolas kept avoiding eye contact with her, but he replied in anger. "You don't understand! You weren't there, you're too young with little experience as a guard!"

Tauriel was very offended by this, she was older than some and was one of the best guards of Greenwood the Great despite never being in serious action. "I'll have you know that your father is thinking about having me be the new captain of Greenwood the Great! Now I'm trying to help you because you're my friend, do not place the blame on yourself. Look now at Elen, make it your duty now to protect her and keep her happy, do that to make it up to him."

Legolas nodded, giving a small smile to her, as if to apologize. Tauriel returned the smile to accept the apology and paid her respect to Alanna, doing the same thing Legolas did. When that was done they took a place next to each other in the praying area, the circular area surrounding the table where sessions would normally take place. Getting on their knees they each prayed to the Valar like Mandos and Nienna.

When the day started to end everyone got ready for the ceremony, dressing in all white now they went out to the burial clearing where they will celebrate Alanna's life. Letting their mourning pass to and now letting happiness to a good life and a special new life coming. Thranduil went to his bed-chamber, still carrying Elen, where the personal servants were waiting patiently with his ceremonial outfit. Putting on his snow white jerkin with his equal white robe with a wolf pelt lining the top. Combing his hair and placing his crown on top of his head he strutted out to the party, but not before getting Elen from a servant who made a white dress for her with a matching fox pelt scarf like hemming on the top that draped around her. She smiled her toothless smile at him, he smiled back and carried her out to the clearing where everyone was already having a merry time.

Elves played their instruments as many danced while others chatted and drank with glee. When Thranduil entered the women curtsied and the men bowed, but some lifted their glasses to him in honor. He went to his throne, wooden chair with wolf seating and another that draped the back with two large antlers on the back, though not as big as the ones in his original throne. When Legolas entered with his white silk shirt and pants with a mithril belt to match his father's; all again bowed and curtsied and raised their glasses, but some girls were swooning over him.

He approached his father and bowed to him, then said merrily, "We got a good supply of wine from Lake-town, and in return they returned safely with wood, but the Dwarves have not arrived yet with the jewels, and they still haven't come with last months, but they are still demanding our fruit and wood." Thranduil gave a troubled look and decided he'll need to pay a visit to Erebor.

Then hearing Elen giggle it reminded him of what he needed to do. "Legolas, I need you to ask around, we need to find Elen a family and I want to make sure they are suitable for her."

Legolas nodded but his eyes shined of a question, summoning up the courage he asked, "Can we not take her in?"

Thranduil smiled and chuckled before shaking his head. "No Legolas we have the rules, they have to be of our blood, royal blood, in order for us to have a new child." Legolas slouched in defeat but complied and went off to ask around.

Thranduil now saw Tauriel approach, her white feathered dress again trailing behind.

Curtseying to Thranduil he laughed, "I didn't even know you had nice dresses."

Tauriel laughed with him and replied, "I only have nice dresses for mourning days, that is it, the rest is traveling clothes and guard wear and old dresses."

Thranduil laughed and nodded in agreement before dropping his mile, voice turning cold. "Tauriel, if you want to be captain of the Greenwood the Great guard then you must be sure that you are focused on your work, you won't have much time for relaxing, I just want you to realize that." Tauriel looked off, staring into the big fire she was in her thoughts.

Finally she straightened her back and looked at her king with determination. "Yes my lord I know, and I am willing to do that for my people, I want to show them that even women can be great leaders." Thranduil smiled at her like she was his own, he has looked after her ever since orcs sneaked in and killed her parents, he loved that she wanted to help and saw her potential as a captain.

Legolas sooned return and wore a heart warming smile as he stated, "Randur and Seltariel, heads of the stables, have been trying for a child for quite some time. They care for the fouls like their own and already have a nursery, I believe they are quite suitable."

Thranduil smiled looked down upon Elen who was playing with Thranduil's wolf head. He nodded and replied, "Good, they shall be happy to finally have a child." Suddenly the music stopped and they started playing a different song, very fast pace and up-beat.

"Legolas this is your song," Thranduil laughed, looking down at his son. "Don't you remember? You practiced for years on this dance to perfect it." Legolas grinned at the memories and blushed at the embarrassment.

He looked at the people beginning to find a partner, but refused, "I have not practiced in a very long time, I will not be dancing."

Tauriel smiled evilly, she yearned to see him dance, she looked at Thranduil with a questioning look. Thranduil nodded and Tauriel smiled from ear to ear. Then walking up to Legolas, she then pushed him into the fray, right into Amatril, the best dancer known in the east. Legolas glared daggers at Tauriel before looking back at Amatril. They stopped according to the music and bowed to each other, accepting each others as partners.

When Legolas held her hand and right above her hip he whispered, "I apologize if I am not the best partner, I have not practiced this dance in quite some time."

She giggled and sympathized, "No worries, I have danced with worse."

Legolas laughed and they started the dance, changing directions here and there, shuffling their feet. Legolas was surprised that he remembered the movements, and he even remembered the flare. He used them, lifting her up and turning her, spinning her around. She added her flare as well, and soon everyone has made a circle around them, admiring the moves they were doing, sliding and spinning. Legolas was having a good time, he missed dancing from all his prince duties interrupting him. As the song was reaching its climax he was lifting her up into the air, she did a back flip before landing with one foot on on his hand he pushed her up again before cradling her and then holding her hands he spun her. Spinning her around the audience and then over his back she broke away and squared up. Running to her, he jumped and she pushed him higher. Then doing two backflips he landed on his hands; staying in his handstand she then ran and jumped, diving into his feet she stayed in that handstand before flipping them both. He twisted faster than her and gripped onto her hands, spinning them again they landed on the other sides of the circle. Then they countered towards each other, as if fighting. When they reached each other they danced again, countering and all. Finally the song ended, and they ended with her tilted and him leaning over her, holding her up.

"A true natural." Thranduil admired to his son, Tauriel was utterly amazed, her jaw open and eyes wide. Legolas helped Amatril up and bowed to her as she curtsied, everyone cheered and clapped, then they went back into dancing.

"You don't give yourself enough credit m'lord." She commented following him out of the way of others.

"I didn't know I still knew how to do that dance." He gasped before looking over where the drink were and saw Nimshaki googling over Amatril, Legolas smiled at the sight. Nimshaki was a good guard and has have eyes for Amatril for quite some time.

"If you look over by the drink you will find Nimshaki; he's a good guard, an even better lute player, and I here he is quite the amazing singer. He's also has eyes for you, maybe you can teach each other some dancing and singing." Amatril looked over at Nimshaki, her blue eyes viewing his brown chocolate eyes and his blonde longish hair matching her white, curly hair that went almost to the ground.

"He is quite handsome..." She side smirked and Legolas nodded to her when she looked towards him.

Thranduil played with Elen while he saw Legolas walk off to most likely enjoy the party. He then saw that the moon was almost reaching it's peak and called to Tauriel, "Get Alanna ready for the ceremony."

Tauriel bowed and went off to get ready. He looked back at Elen and smiled to her, she giggled and lifted her hands to him, he played with them, making her laugh even more. By then Legolas has come back and cleared his throat to get his father's attention.

Thranduil looked up to him and he spoke, "Everything is ready." Thranduil looked and saw that the moon has reached it's peak, he then nodded to Legolas who motioned to one of the guards, the guard then blew on the horn, everyone stopped and now cleared the way as Tauriel led the way with Alanna being carried by the guards on a carrier. Thranduil got up and went to the stone table much like one in the chapel. Approaching the table they laid Alanna down.

Thranduil then paid spoke loud so all can here, "Alanna passed in an unfortunate state of giving birth to her first child. We shall honor her for her valent bravery of letting this child live when she knew she would die. Let us now give her the highest passing of letting her be one of the light." Thranduil then paid his last respects to her before grabbing the torch and lighting Alanna. The fire burned orange and red at first, but then suddenly the bursted to pure white as Alanna ascended to the halls of Mandos and up into the stars. They all bowed as she burned before Legolas heard Nimshaki start the lament, his base singing provided the support as the other higher range men joined and the women sang with their higher register. When the fire was burned Alanna was gone and the sun was started to come up the horizon. They all broke away, Thranduil leading them back into kingdom and all went back to work, letting Alanna pass into memory.

Thranduil went to his chamber and bathed, soaking in the warm water; when his muscles were relaxed and he was clean the servants combed his hair and got fresh clothes for him. When he was dressed and feeling new he made his way to the healer ward. He went to the room the healer who helped Elen greatly was resting and keeping her.

He knocked on the door but received no answer, confused he pushed on the door to a crack, but quickly saw blood on the floor. Slamming the door open and saw a horrid sight. Elen on the floor giggling while she was covered in blood, then the healer choking on her blood, a sort of diseased hole on her chest where her heart is. collapsing next to her he got a rag and pressed it on the wound; then calling for healers he tried to keep her alive, but she coughed and choked before stopping, her body going limp and blood trickling down her mouth freely. Thranduil was mortified, getting back he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. The healers rushed in with guards behind them, at the sight some screamed and backed away.

Others though felt the cold body of the healer and asked, "What happened?" Thranduil shook his head and blinked, unable to speak.

Then something unbelievable happened. The gaping hole in her chest started to spread, eating away at her skin and organs. Thranduil pulled the other healers away as it spread, when it was done all that was left was her skeleton, everyone was speechless and all was silent, but it was broken when Elen giggled again. Thranduil went to her, picking her up he looked broken into her bloodied face.

"Was it an assassin?" One of the healers questioned, Thranduil sighed, he knows that his people will want answers but he doesn't even know.

"Maybe, or it could have been a necromancer with dark powers. Guards I want you to check every room in the kingdom! Make sure everyone is alright and counted for, then close the gates... she'll get a healer passing." The healers covered the body before some others led Thranduil to the bathroom where they cleaned Elen of the blood. Cleaning her and getting her knew blankets and clothes they made for her they all said their goodbyes, telling her to visit soon and giving her blessings.

Thranduil led her to the stables inside the kingdom, they kept the horses inside but a clearing right outside for training and roaming and grazing. Reaching the door he knocked three times, footsteps approached the door and it swung open to reveal an ellon, red wavy hair, and brown eyes.

"K-king Thranduil," he stuttered as he bowed low. "I'm sorry, it's just unexpected to see you here. Do you seek your elk, I can get him ready in just five minutes-"

"Oh no it's fine," Thranduil interrupted. "I actually want to talk with you and your wife Seltariel. May I come in?" Randur blinked in surprise moment before nodding and opening the door wider for him to step inside. Thranduil admired the simple house, riding equipment on one side of the room that shares the dining room and kitchen. He saw stairs that he only assumed led to the bedrooms. He took seat as Seltariel came down from the stairs and was taken back at the sight, but she curtsied and asked.

"King Thranduil, what a pleasant surprise. I apologize for my appearance and the state of our home, if we'd known you were visiting I would have cleaned up-"

Thranduil laughed and waved his hand. "It's alright Layd Seltariel, I know this is unexpected of me but I must speak with you about the child, Elen." Their faces turned to concern and confusion and they took a seat by him. "As you are aware her mother and father has died and we need willing parents to take her in. And as my son has told me, you two have been trying for a child for quite some time and even have the nursery set up."

They seemed taken back by where this was going, and Randur even spoke up. "My lord, as we do deeply appreciate the offer, I do not think we are... adequately experienced enough to accept the child we know you have cared for deeply." Thranduil seemed taken back by the decline, but he was determined to change their minds.

"May I see the nursery you have made?" He asked and they complied, leading him up the stairs and to the left. Seltariel opened the door and he walked in, seeing the crib and the dolls and stuff horses placed a smile on his face as it reminded him of Legolas' nursery.

"It's lovely." Thranduil admired as they came in, eyes filled with despair. Thranduil turned to them and showed Elen cradled in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. The two gasped at the sight and Seltariel even stepped forward to get a better look at the child who stared curiously at her. Seltariel chuckled and softly grabbed Elen's hand; she smiled and that caused Elen to laugh more. Seltariel looked back at her husband, he smiled and came forward, adoring over the small child.

"Hold her." Thranduil told, Seltariel was hesitant, but she did pick up the child, placing her in her arms while keeping her head elevated. Randur placed a hand on the back of her head, right then the two fell in love with Elen.

They smiled happily as they looked up at their king, Randur nodded and agreed, "We will be honored to accept her m'lord."

Thranduil sighed in relief and went to exit, but not before saying his last goodbyes to Elen, kissing the top of her head and wishing her a healthy life. He left the house, now wandering around his kingdom he kept Elen in his mind. He felt pang of sadness leaving her, but he knew that the people will take care of her like their own.

* * *

**w0w, it's like all this death is associated... with the title.**

**I'm so smart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N'ello**

* * *

**A Bad Omen**

Seltariel woke up before dawn, stretching she got dressed and went to make breakfast. Starting the fire she first began the tea before starting on the eggs. They were done rather quickly and she got two plates out for her and Randur, putting the eggs and toast as Randur appeared in his riding gear. They got ready to eat when they heard the familiar baby cry from upstairs.

"Oh my she's up already!" Seltariel groaned as she climbed the stairs to retrieve her beloved child who is now two years of age. When she went into the room though, Elen was different. She seemed to be frozen, not moving a limb, but she was crying and screaming. Seltairel rushed to her and tried to pick her up, but gasped as she saw the child's eyes a pure white instead of her usual black.

"Randur!" She called, when she received no answer she screamed louder. "RANDUR!" He appeared moments later, his eyes huge in fright.

"What happened?" He asked running to his wife and child.

Seltariel shook her head vigorously and tried to explain, "I-I-I-I I don't know! I came in and she's just like this!" Randur wasted no time, sprinting out of the room and out of the house he made straight to the healers ward. Once there he called to the nearest healer for help with Elen. Many healers followed him back to his home, once inside they went up stairs and examined the baby while the two comforted each other down stairs. They waited anxiously for what the healers had to say, and after about twenty minutes they came down, the eldest one spoke for them.

"You're child is asleep now, she seems fine, it could have just been a nightmare." Seltariel didn't take that as an answer however.

"But her eyes turned white when they are suppose to be black!"

The healer nodded in acknowledgement and tried to explain, "Indeed they are, and some times when elven eyes change colors based on certain things, especially as a child. Most of the time they get darker and lighter based on mood or fear and peace. Though we have never seen a child with pure white eyes it must have been because she was very frightened of the nightmare and nothing more." With that the healers left the house, closing the door behind them.

For the next couple of days they kept a close eye are Elen, if she was frightened at all or scared of anything that could have triggered the nightmare, but she was always laughing and giggling. On the third day it was an odd day for everyone, no one knew why, but it seemed like something was going to happen.

Then sure enough, in the afternoon, came a deafening cry and the trees creaked against the hard gust of wind that suddenly came. Thranduil heard this from his throne and memories of the serpent war came rushing back to him. He knew what was coming, a dragon.

"Get everyone inside now and close the gates!" Thranduil demanded from his guards, his shouting silencing the whole kingdom. They did as he commanded, shepherding everyone who was enjoying the forest inside and shutting the gates. Thranduil now went to the balcony over looking the Lonely Mountain and Dale. There he saw the fire breathing beat; his scales bright red and eyes the color of his flames. Thranduil watched in horror as the dragon destroyed all of the beautiful city, a giant column of smoke showing the amount of damage.

"I warned you Thror. I told you what would happen if your greed got to you." Thranduil hissed as he clutched the railing of the balcony.

"Ada, what is it?" Legolas appeared at the door his eyes showed fear that Thranduil has not seen in a long time.

Thranduil turned and dropped his eyes at the sight of his son, but he breathed out, "Dragon." Legolas gulped and started to step towards the balcony to get a better look, but Thranduil stopped him. He didn't want his son to see the devastation.

"No, don't look, go get the men ready to march on Erebor." Thranduil barked the order, Legolas nodded and quickly left the room, rushing to gather all able men.

Thranduil re-entered the room and saw his armor and weapons over in the corner of the room, he thought about putting it on, going to battle with his people, but he decided against it. He rushed down the steps and saw his army ready, lined up and prepared to march. He then saw his elk by the gate, getting on him he noticed Legolas with his armor on, leading his elk to his son he blocked him from getting in the head.

"No Legolas, I need you here to look after everyone, if the dragon reaches the forest I need you and the other guards to hold them off until we get back. Tauriel you're staying here as well." Legolas seemed agitated about staying behind, but he followed his father's orders. He then watched regrettably as his father and the army of elves marched towards Erebor with haste.

Tauriel came next to him and tried to calm his nerves. "He'll return, he knows how to fight dragons, and he just wants you to be safe."

Legolas sighed and nodded, he knew what Tauriel was saying and understood, but he was still worried "I know, but now we need to get the kingdom protected and safe. So we need to close the gates and keep all guards posted inside to protect the mother and children."

"I would disagree," Tauriel spoke, thinking of a different idea. "I say we get the long ranged scouts and place them in the trees. That way if the dragon does come we will be warned and they can find the weak points. Then we have the women and children down on the lower level and by the openings so if the kingdom gets over runned they can escape. Then we have a paladins lines up inside to attack and dragon head on."

Legolas was very surprised at the good tatick she came up with. "Good idea, but we should have the paladins hidden from view, that way we can ambush the slimy bastard."

Tauriel nodded and decided to let Legolas take the lead. "Okay I'll get the women and children down under and you get the guards ready."

But Legolas laughed and denied. "Well since this was your idea, you get to charge the guards around and I'll get the others to safety."

He started to leave but she called to him. "They won't listen to me though. I'm a guard like them."

Legolas gave a small smirk and spun on his heels. "Then as I am in charge of Greenwood the Great while my father is away, I appoint you captain of the Greenwood guard until my father returns."

Tauriel was completely taken back by the action. She tried to speak but nothing came out, Legolas smiled and questioned. "You want to be the captain of the guard right?" Tauriel nodded like a child saying yes to candy, "then here's some first hand practice." Legolas then winked and walked off to get the women and children and all who can't fight.

Tauriel marched up to where all the guards were and hesitated, she didn't know what to say first. Finally she thought it would be good to show them who's in charge.

"Listen up," she rang, they all turned to her with mocker faces. "Legolas has put me in charge of the guards as he is ruler of the kingdom right now. I need all long-shot scouts to be placed up in the trees, warn us if the dragon is heading our way and try to find it's weak points. Paladins will be hidden along the sides, that way if the dragon comes in we can have the advantage of surprise. Then all archers will be placed above so they shoot from above, expose all weak points, and shoot of the eyes." She gave the orders but no one moved, not one stepped forward. Finally one of the paladins Calanon stepped forward, his eyebrow lifted and smirk evil.

"And why should we be taking orders from you? A women?" He voice echoed out through the kingdom so all could hear, but that meant Legolas too could hear. Tauriel grit her teeth, she's always hated paladins, they're cockiness because they are in the front lines with heavy armor and all.

"Because Legolas made me captain of the guard while his father is away fighting that beast! And as your temporary captain you will do what I say until his father returns!" Her voice to rang loud through the kingdom, but Legolas knew that they wouldn't take that. He left the women and children to make their way down as he went to help his friend. When he made it he kept hearing Calanon and the others speak awful about Tauriel and even him; how Legolas is too soft and would never be the king his father is. Legolas never paid mind to those comments, he never dreamed of being king, at least not willingly, but if duty were to call, he would obey.

When he reached the gate he stood tall and prince-like, but most saw king-like the way the light hit him, and the hardening voice he used. "I am your lord of this kingdom while my father is away, as being in charge I put Tauriel as captain because of her great knowledge despite her experience. You WILL do as she says or you will be severely punished of disobeying your captain. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes m'lord!" They all chimed in sync, startled by the sudden commanding voice Legolas had used.

"Then get to your posts!" He ordered and they went, some leaving to the trees and other hiding around the branches and walkways. He turned back to Tauriel who was impressed by his performance, but annoyed by the lack of respect for her.

"You did fine," Legolas cheered, smiling to his friend. "Now I'm going to take my place with the scouts."

He turned to leave but Tauriel grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "No, you are going to stay with the women and children so you can lead them out, and not get hurt." Legolas couldn't help but laugh at how protective Tauriel was being with him since Thranduil was away to not look after him.

"You really don't want my father to get angry with you." Legolas concluded, realizing she was doing this to help ensure her spot as the captain. She nodded like it was obvious and Legolas followed her friends lead... almost.

"Alright, I'll stay with them, but if I don't think all is going well up there I'm helping out!" He then went to go back down but turned and placed a hand on her shoulder, seriousness in his eyes. "If during the fight you think we're not winning, that it's not going well. Pull them back immediately, get them out of the kingdom and search for us." Tauriel nodded before taking a deep, slow breath.

Legolas retreated down to the lower levels of the kingdom where he found the citizens he swore to protect. Some nibbling on food and other taking care of their child, but all had the same terrified look in their eyes that seemed to ask the same questions _is the dragon coming to us?_

He did a round to make sure everyone was safe and healthy, answering questions that they repeatedly asked. Finally he saw a familiar sight, Elen cradled in Seltariel arms while Randur stroked her now full head of black hair. He walked over and smiled at how happy Elen looked in this dark time.

"I heard she had a nightmare a couple days ago, is she alright?" Legolas asked remembering the terror both he and his father had when they heard the terrible news of Elen screaming and crying.

"Oh yes she's fine now," Seltariel smiled. "It only seemed like a one time thing, don't you worry." Legolas gave a laugh before kneeling in front of Elen, playing with her little hands he smiled even bigger. Finally he stood and stood for a while, he didn't notice that he was lost in thought with his worries easily showing.

"Your nervous," Randur pointed out. "Nervous about the battle that might come here." Legolas looked up at his reddish-brownish hair and sweet brown eyes.

"Not about this battle," Legolas corrected. "But my fathers battle. I'm worried that he's leading himself and our men to death with that monster." His eyes now clouded with horrible thoughts of seeing his father dying, but it didn't seem real, that it would never happen. His thoughts were broken away by the sound of Elen making little voices, moving her mouth and making audible noises, as if trying to say something.

"Look like she's trying to say her first word," Seltairel smiled, her sweet voice soothing Legolas' nerves. "Come on darling. What do you want to say?" The three waited anxiously for Elen to say her first word, finally she thought, then opened her mouth. And her high squeaky voice cheered with much excitement.

"Death!" They all went deadly still at the sound that just came out of her mouth, "Death, death, death!" She kept cheering, her smile bright and with no cares. Legolas couldn't feel more guilty for this, he said the word in front of her, and she took it in, that simple yet terrifying word.

"I-I am so sorry," He gasped. "I didn't know she could catch on that quickly..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say, but the two only shook their heads.

"Prince Legolas 'tis alright," Randur softened. "She doesn't even know what it means, she's just excited that she can talk. There's no need, she'll learn more words soon enough." Legolas sighed with relief; then he stayed went back to his route.

Meanwhile the scouts in the trees waited with anxious stares, worried for what would come of them. The head of the scouts stayed at the top of the trees, watching the smoke column climb high the distance. For hours they waited, watched, worried. Finally the lead scout saw something in the distance, as it came closer he saw that it was King Thranduil and his men marching back. He was delighted to see them, thinking that they achieved in killing the dragon, but he quickly noticed that not one man was killed, and their armor was still in perfect condition. He told his men and they watched through the trees as they marched back.

Finally the head scout called out, "Open the gate! Thranduil has returned!" Suddenly the gates creaked open and Thranduil trotted inside. Randur quickly appeared and took Thranduil's elk back to the stables.

Legolas then appeared and asked, "You didn't fight?"

Thranduil sighed and explained. "The dragon was already inside the mountain, there was no use to try to fight. A dragon will protect his golden horde with his life, and the mountain is too narrow for our style of fighting." Legolas nodded before Thranduil now questioned. "Now I want to know who had the idea of placing our long-ranged scouts in the trees and hiding our paladins and archers."

Tauriel gulped, while everyone looked at her, Legolas with pride, but the guards with daggers. "Um... that was me m'lord."

Thranduil looked at her with a questioning look. He tilted his head and began to interrogate her. "And why did you do that? What was your reasoning?"

Tauriel felt her ears get hot and she knew that they were bright red, but she kept her face unemotional. "Well I knew that the main priority was to keep everyone safe, so I had the women, children, and all who can't fight down in the lower level so they can escape easily. Then I put the long-ranged scouts in the trees to warn us if the dragon is coming, then they can shot the dragon to try and find it's weak points. Then, with your sons advice, we placed the paladins out of view as well as the archers up above so we could ambush the dragon." Thranduil didn't say anything and gave no facial expression, but Legolas knew he was proud of her.

Thranduil then left, walking past everyone, but not before calling behind his shoulder. "Tauriel, come with me." Her eyes went wide with terror, she looked to Legolas for help, but he shrugged his shoulders. Reluctantly she followed her king, picking up her past to catch up. Legolas left for his room, he knew that with Dale and Erebor destroyed Thranduil will want to tighten his trade with Lake-town, and his princely duties will take all his time now. He went into his room and rested his head; wanting to have some relaxation, but he kept the horrid thought of Elen and her first word in his mind. He somehow knew that her being her was a bad omen instead of hope with her happiness.

* * *

**Lmao I am so good at the omens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey new chapter! See it's going good so far... until I get writers block or school starts... OH WELL! Enjoy it while it lasts!**

* * *

Elen woke early in the morning, ecstatic she jumped out of bed and got dressed, then running down stairs she saw her mother already cooking breakfast. She helped her mother cooking the eggs and set the table. Elen is now twenty, but looks of the age of five. When her father came down they ate, Elen gulfed down her food, her mother having to keep reminding her to go slower. When all the food was eaten Elen followed her father to the barn, there she looked after the horses with her fathers help. The day went on and Elen played with the fouls, worked on her riding, and played with the other elflings. When the day was almost done she did one last check with the horses, but as she looked at the a young adult paint, her visions started to get blurry. She suddenly saw fragments of images, the black river flashed first, then it jumped to the horse limp in the water. She blinked and her vision came back to normal, then her she realized that her mother was knelt next to her.

"What's wrong Elen?" She asked, Elen looked down to her and shook her head. Thinking about what she just saw she looked back to the horse.

"I saw him die." She simply stated and Seltariel's face darkened. She didn't know what to make of it, but she picked up Elen and rejected what she said.

"Oh honey," she started, "you shouldn't let your imagination run wild like that."

"But I'm not!" Elen protested, "I saw him fall in the black river!" Seltariel didn't know what to say, so she left it at that, and cradled Elen back into the house for dinner.

When Seltariel saw Elen to bed she went into her and Randur's room, as they got ready for bed she discussed what her daughter said that day.

"Elen said something... interesting today." She blurted out, Randur looked at her with concern, his top off to show his ripped, mudded skin.

"She said that she saw Theodre die, fallen into the black river." Seltariel looked at her husband with worry, Randur always knew, ever since her first word at the desolation of Smaug she's been worried about her adoptive daughter. Randur approached her and cupped her soft face with his dry hands.

"She's a child honey, her imagination is going to be wild for a while until she matures. There's no need to worry." But Seltariel didn't listen to him and she retorted with franticness.

"I didn't imagine horses death when I was little! I know you didn't either! What child thinks of such things, and what child her age even knows what death is!" Randur hushed her, laying her head on his chest he soothed her, "I will ask her tomorrow as we work, there's no need to worry, I'm sure one of the older elflings told her to try and scare her as she played with them." Randur felt Seltariel's shoulders drop a little and he kissed her head before looking at her beautiful brown eyes.  
"You need to get your sleep, when you get stressed you get tired easily." She smiled and she gave Randur a passionate kiss, returning it he wrapped her arms around her waist. She broke away, gazing into his green meadow eyes and running her fingers through his wheat blonde hair. He gave her one last kiss before breaking away and putting on the rest of this his night wear on as well as her. They both crawled into bed and encased each other with their arms.

The next day broke and Randur followed Elen to the stables where she quickly went to work with the horses, giggling and stroking their noses. He worked silently away from her, keeping a close eye on her. She finished her chores quickly, cleaning out a fourth of the stables and giving the horses fresh food and drink, cleaning their manes and tails. When she was done she approached her father with a strut, before she asked politely.

"Ada, I'm done with all my chores, may I please go and play with the other elflings now?" he smiled and nodded, but as she left he called to her, "Elen." She stopped and turned back to her father, he approached her and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder he asked, "how do you know what death is?" Her face turned to confusion and stated.

"I just know, like I know how to talk and walk."

"And what is death?" Randur asked, wanting to make sure she has the right definition.

"It's when an elf or horse or dog or man or dwarves goes to sleep and never wakes up. They can be killed in battle or all but elves can die of old age, but elves can die of grief. They go to the hall of Mandos, if accepted that is." She described, taking deep breaths in between, "but if it's like orcs and wargs, they are killed by the guards and they as well never wake up. They can't enter the halls of Mandos and go down to hell." Randur took a breath, still confused by how she knows death by that detail. He nodded and let her go so she could go play with her friends. As she left one of the guards came in, Randur gave him a questioning look and he announced, "King Thranduil wants me to do a patrol by the black river, I need a horse." Randur nodded and brought out Theodre, saddling him the guard got on the paint and galloped off into the woods.

Meanwhile Elen was running around with the other elflings, they played hide-and-tag. A game where someone would count to twenty while everyone else would hide in the kingdom. Then the counter would try to find someone and tag them, first one tagged is then the counter. As Ryo counted Elen and the other seventeen elflings ran desperately around, hiding in corners and in rooms. Elen though has rarely been around the kingdom so she didn't know where a good hiding spot was. She ran around desperately, but no one would help her. Finally she reached a circular room and saw a giant wooden throne elevated on steps and antlers coming out from the back. _The throne room, _she awed, staring at it's beauty; however, she suddenly heard Ryo's voice finish the counting and his voice rang again, "Ready or not, here I come!" Elen panicked, looking around for a place to hide. She suddenly made the decision and sprinted behind the throne, hiding underneath where the king sat, the thick intertwining wood covering her just enough. Her heavy breathing was cut short as she heard the king approach, his son approaching from the main entrance to the throne.

"Did you send the guard?" Thranduil asked his son, Elen breathing was shallow and her eyes big with caution.

"Yes, I saw him ride off. What I don't get is why did you only sent one guard to patrol? We normally send several guards if they have horses, especially if they're going by the black river."

"The paint!" Elen realized, keeping her voice a hoarse whisper.  
"We can't spare the men," Thranduil began, "with the forest sick and giant spiders now about I can't risk a large group." Legolas nodded and began to leave when Thranduil's command stopped him, "come out from your hiding spot elfling." Elen's heart skipped a beat and she stopped her breathing. She obeyed however, coming out from under the throne she came forward. Legolas was taken back at who it was coming forward.

"Elen?" He questioned, shocked that he recognized that he remembered.

"My dear, what are you doing here?" Thranduil asked, his eyes soft and kind. Elen stuttered, looking down at the ground in fear.

"I-I was hiding from Ryo, we a-and the other elflings are playing hide-'n-tag." Legolas chuckled and commented.  
"I remember hide-'n-tg, I played it all the time with the others my age. They would always give me special treatment because I was the prince." Elen smiled before Thranduil praised her.

"Smart tactic though, hiding where all elfling would dare not enter and can't enter without at least one of their parents with them." Elen gulped her breathing picking up.

"I-I'm sorry King Thranduil I I didn't know!" She looked up desperately at him, talking fast that caused her to stutter. Thranduil only laughed however and knelt down to her, softly grasping her soft hands he comforted.  
"'tis alright little one, everyone thinks I get mad when little elflings linger around my throne room, but I find it quite funny to watch them run around." Elen couldn't help but giggle when she suddenly heard her mother call from afar, "Elen? Elen dear come home it's time for dinner." Elen looked out and looked back at her king. He nodded to her and she curtsied before running off to her mother. When Legolas saw her disappear he asked Thranduil, "You've kept an eye on her right?" Thranduil nodded and began to climb the stairs, "yes, she's been doing well." As he said that the guard returned from the black river, his breath heavy and fast.

"Why is he back so soon?" Legolas asked aloud and hurried down to the entrance.

"What happened?" He asked, noticing no wounds or blood on the guard.

"My horse... I-I don't know, he just got spooked and fell into the black river and drowned." Legolas pondered this, thinking that the horse saw something that could be dangerous.

"Right, go tell Randur about his horse and be back here to guide us tho where you were." The guard bowed and left to the stables where Elen and her family was currently saying their prayers to the Valar before eating. The knock on their door startled them, Randur slid out of his chair and made his way to the door, Elen on the edge of her seat and staring excitingly towards the door. Randur creeped opened the door to see the guard standing there.

"Oh, Theodre..." He trailed off noticing that it was just the guard and not the paint.

"I'm sorry Master Randur," the guard apologized, "while I was riding along the black river something spooked Theodre, he bucked me off and accidentally touched the black river..." He trailed off seeing Randur hang his head. Randur nodded and replied, "it's alright, just make sure that you find what spooked him." The guard nodded before he heard Elen shout from the table.

"You see! I told you that Theodre would die!" Seltariel quickly hushed her and placed her back in her seat. The guard stepped back, not sure what to make of that, but he bowed and quickly left. Randur closed the door and turned to Seltariel, she took a deep breath shrugged her shoulders as Elen looked at them oddly. That night when Elen was put to sleep, Seltariel started the conversation.

"We have to tell King Thranduil of this!" Randur took a breath and shook his head.

"No, not yet. We need to make sure that this is dangerous. That could have been a lucky guess."

"That's accurate?! No, I'm worried Randur, I'm worried for Elen." Seltariel now sat on their bed, wrapping her arms around herself. Randur sighed and sat next to his love and draped his arms around her, holding her close he kissed the top of her head and calmed, "I'm worried for her too my love, but I want to make sure it's something we need to be worried about first." Seltariel sighed stayed in her lover's arms for a while, hearing his heart beat. Finally they went to bed, crawling under the furs they went to sleep.

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter? Yeah I liked it too... I'm already working on the forth chapter (can't say that for Anea... WHOOPS!) But I shall be working on these two for a while... 6 Mentals and An Angle is currently in development cause my friend (the one who's excellent at grammar) is doing chapter 3 on her own, with the exception of me doing Supernatural dialogue. **

**But review! It does't take long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned my people, with a new chapter for you! Warning: THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS SO THERE WILL BE FEWER UPDATES! I will of course do my best, but since I'm going into high school and I live in America with the most terrible education system... I wouldn't count on one for the next like... three months**

**So enjoy this chapter, my apologies that it's so short, but it packed and the plot goes further!**

* * *

The next couple of days they kept a close eye on Elen, but she didn't have any more visions. Until one day as she and her mother were in the palace, at the market to get some fruit when Elen saw a patrol of guards walk past, she saw one in the back and her vision got blurry again and it showed him in the forest, other guards around him. It wasn't just flash of images, it was a sort of scene. They were walking along and there was a sudden sound of creaking. They turned around and were suddenly ambushed by spiders. It flashed and he was on the cold ground, his face slashed and his chest gapped open. She blinked out of the vision and lost her balance, falling on the ground. Satariel hurried over to her and helped her up, "are you ok? What happened?" She frantically asked as she checked to make sure Elen wasn't injured.

"That guard is going to die from spiders." She deadpanned as she pointed to the guard as he went towards gate. Satariel lost her breath as she stared at the guard, exiting into the forest.

"Come on honey." She ordered and quickly picked her child up and hurried home. Satariel had Elen go to her room and stay there for the rest of the day as she prepared the chicken for dinner. When Randur returned from the stables Satariel hurried to him and spoke in hush manner.

"Elen just said a guard was going to die by spiders! She saw the guard in the market today and went into a sort of trance. When she snapped out of it she fell on the floor! This is getting worse, more detailed, we must speak to King Thranduil now!" Randur quickly hushed her and placed his arms at the sides of her shoulders.

"Hush my love there's no need to fret. Look, we'll see if her little prediction comes true, most likely she's just letting her imagination run wild and got lucky with that one horse." Satariel calmed a little and suddenly heard the pit pat of Elen coming down the stairs. They turned and saw her, hair bouncing.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, climbing into the chair. Satariel was hesitant for a moment, not knowing what to say. Finally she gave her daughter a plate and filled the pork. Elen ate, smacking her food, she finished quickly and put her plate up. Randur put her to bed and the two laid in their bed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. The next morning Satariel kept a open ear to any incidence with a patrol, but nothing came, the whole day they kept one eye on Elen and another on the gate, waiting for the news. At the end of the day, when nothing came and Elen was in bed Randur kissed the Satariel's forehead, saying.

"See, just her imagination running wild." Satariel sighed and nodded, rubbing her temple.

"I guess I was just overreacting." They kissed and got ready for bed, feeling more realixed now that this was settled. However, before dawn came, their door was being hammered at, Randur shot up and hurried to the door, opening it he saw several guards there.

"We need your fastest horses! Spiders attacked us on patrol and got several men!" Randur was suddenly filled with adrenalin, rushing to the stables he quickly got his horses ready, using his nimble fingers and years of experience it only took about two minutes for all five horses strapped and ready. The guards got on the horses and sped off. Satariel now stood next to him, her eyes filled with worry, and fear. They didn't sleep for the rest of the night, sitting, waiting for the guards to come back with news. When the sun was barely over the horizon they heard the clops for hooves they shot up, opening the door they saw the five horses, men riding on the back of all of the, all except one. They stopped, the other gueards helped the injured men to the healers, the others handed Randur the horses, Satariel questioned.  
"Did everyone survive?" The guards face droop, but before they could explain Elen sounded from inside the house.

"A guard died, didn't they?" The guards nodded, faces greifed. Randur nodded and took the horses, the guaurds left, Satariel starred at Elen, horror and shock. Elen only looked at her parents with confusion, wondering why they were starring at her.

"E-Elen, why don't you go play with the elfling." Randur said which caused Elen to smile happily and run off, into to palace. Randur then went and grabed his wifes hand, guiding her to the throne room. When they reached the throne room, Thranduil was there on his throne, Legolas and Tauriel below, talking to each other. Randur approached the king cautiously, like a child going to his mother when they're in trouble. Thranduil saw Randur and Satariel, he smiled to greet them, but it quickly dropped when he saw the worried look on their face.

"Randur, Satariel, what is wrong?" Thranduil asked which got the attention of Legolas and Tauriel. Randur cleared his throat and spoke, hushed like he didn't want anyone to hear.

"It's Elen my Lord. She... She's been having these... visions... visions of things dying." Thranduil sat up straighter, looked down at Legolas with a pang of sorrow for the child.

"First was a paint," Satariel explained, "she said that one of our horses were going to die, and the next day the horse fell into the black river. Next was one of the guards, she saw him walk past and she went into sort of a trance, she said the guard was going to die from spiders. It didn't happen the next day, but during the night..." Satariel trailed off, tears swelling up in her eyes. Thranduil leaned back heavily in his throne, cupping his chin. He thought and thought how this could have happened, but couldn't think of any elven reason. He looked back at the couple, their eyes pleading towards their king. He sighed and explained.

"I can't think of any elven reason this is happening, but Radagast or Mithrandir might now. Do you know where Elen is?" Satariel nodded and looked out.

"She's playing with the other elflings."

"Please, go get her." Thranduil ordered and she left, gliding down the steps and off towards the elflings. Randur turned back to his king, he smiled, but his eyes still showed sorrow.

"Randur," Thranduil stated, seeing the hurt in him, "this is not your fault. You could not have known Randur." Randur nodded, but guilt was still in his eyes. A few minutes later Satariel appeared with Elen by her side. Elen look at me, then at Legolas and Tauriel, her face extremely worried.

"D-did I do something wrong my lord?" She asked shyly, her eyes shifting from my eyes to the floor. He smiled and shook my head.  
"Not at all my dear, why don't we talk in private." He got up, making his way down the steps he held out his hand to the young elleth. She took it slowly and he guided her to his private study. Upon entering he guided her to one of the chairs, she sat down and looked at her king with worry. He smiled warmly and knelt, taking her hand again.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, I just want to ask you some questions, your parents are very worried for you."  
"Why?" She asked quickly, her eyes growing bigger. Thranduil pursed his lips and swallowed hard, _she doesn't know. _She rubbed her hand softly and looked down at it.

"They say that you can see when things die?" Elen at this nodded hastily, leaning forward like it was urgent.

"I told them that the horse and the guard was gonna die, but they didn't do anything!" Thranduil eyes softened and thought, thinking of how this could possibly happen.

"My dear, how did you know the horse was gonna die?"

"I saw the horse, and I began getting really dizzy. Then I saw the black river, then it went white and I saw the horse in the black river." Thranduil nodded, but Elen continued, "then a few hours later while... while we were eating dinner the guard came and said the paint fell in the river!" Thranduil took a deep breath, his brain was hurting at all the lessons he sat through with his father, talking about the many strange things in Middle-earth, but none came to mind.

"And the guard?" He asked, looking into her now grayish eyes.

"When I saw him, the same thing happen. My head got dizzy, and I saw like a scene, there were several guards with him in the forest, and suddenly there were spiders. My vision flashed and he was dead in front of a spider! I told naneth, I told her and she just took me home! Then the next night the guards came back, and guess who was dead!" Thranduil hushed the girl, relaxing her breathing. He decided that he'll have to talk with the lore master on this, _and even Elrond. _He turned back to the girl and forced a warming smile, _she can't worry about this now._

"Don't worry lady Elen, you'll be fine, there's nothing wrong with you. Come, let's get you to your parents." She jumped off from the chair, taking Thranduil's hand again he lead her back to the throne room. Once entering Elen hurried to her parents as Thranduil told Legolas to get a letter ready for Imladris. Satariel left with Elen, giving the king thanks and Randur approached his king. Thranduil turned to the father, his eyes with the same hope as his soldiers would give him before going to battle.

"This is nothing I have ever experienced, I'm going to speak with the loremasters to see what they know, and I'm also sending word to Lord Elrond of Rivendell, but until then I would just... keep treating her like a normal elfling, the last thing we need is to have her be treated like a monster." Randur nodded graciously, though Thranduil could see the disappointment in his eyes. Randur bowed and left, Thranduil climbed up his steps again and collapsed in his throne, rubbing his temples. Tauriel poured a glass of wine and climbed the steps, handing the wine to Thranduil he accepted it. She then spoke, trying to comfort her king.

"We'll find out what's going on my lord." She couldn't find the words to use, she knew these were weak, but they were better than nothing. Thranduil sipped his wine and exhaled.

"I know we'll find out, but I'm worried about what it is." Tauriel saw that his eyes were dark, as if knowing a doom was coming. Tauriel was about to ask about it, but Legolas came back with paper and quill ready. Thranduil turned to him and got the writing board, he looked at Tauriel and nodded, signalling her to leave. She bowed and left, Legolas catching up to her and she spoke.

"He knows something, I don't know what, but I think he knows what is going on with Elen." Legolas turned back to his father, his face was dark as it was crouched over the parchment, not wanting wandering eyes to see. Legolas turned back, his eyes now darkened, _what could father possibly know that he hadn't taught me yet?_ He kept thinking about this even during dinner, and it kept him awake for that night.

Meanwhile; Satariel and Randur were putting Elen to bed, Elen seemed troubled as she got ready for bed, and Satariel asked.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Elen turned to her parents, but quickly looked down again.

"I- I just don't want anyone else to die." They both sighed, shoulders dropping. Randur picked up his adopted child and placed her on the bed, Satariel on the other side.

"I can't promise that no one else will die honey," Randur explained, petting her hair, "but I can promise that king Thranduil will find out what's wrong and will do his best to help you." Elen looked at her father with cheerful eyes, the candle gleaming in her black eyes.

"But." Satariel grasped her childs hand, holding it close, "if you do happen so see anyone else... perish, just knock on wood three times, this will jinx what you see or say. I use it all the time." Elen smiled, hugging her mother tightly. Satariel kissed her head and placed her child to sleep. Randur and Satariel now made their way out of her room, Randur closed the door silently and turned to his wife, eyes pale with worry.

"Do you really think that will work?" He asked, Satariel sighed, her head low.

"I... I don't know, I hope it does." Randur embraced his love, her head now resting on his chest.

"We can only pray to the Valar now, we can only pray." Satariel felt tears escape her and she sniffed, trying to be strong for her daughter.

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter DONE! What will happen next? Does Thranduil know what's going in with poor Elen? Will Satariel and Randur be able to protect their child? Find out in... NOVEMBER! When I have thanksgiving break and will probably be the only time I'll actually have free time from school! *Cries into tomato soup* I DON'T WANNA GROW UP!  
**

**Reviews are very supportive! And makes sure that people... you know... actually like this...**


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOM! New Chapter! I'm on a friekin roll! Enjoy this chapter 'cause I worked hard... and even did it during the horror of school! So enjoy this chapter while the happiness last (I'll give you a hint... it doesn't last long).**

* * *

Elen woke up that morning with less of her usual attitude. Still she got up and placed a nice blue dress on before going down stairs. Upon seeing the food being placed on the table she lost her appetite.

"I'm not hungry." Elen shook her head and Satariel looked at her daughter with worry.

"Are you sure dear? It's your favorite." Elen still shook her head, even making a disgusted face towards the food.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go into the forest today." Satariel hesitated, but picked up the plate and set it on the counter before nodding.

"OK, but don't wander too far, you know the forest is sick, and if the guards tell you to go inside you need to ok?" Elen nodded and turned, opening her door and exciting, heading towards the gates she saw her friends. They too saw her and quickly caught up with her.

"Hey where've you been?" She shrugged and looked around.

"Just busy with the stables, hey I'm going into the forest today, you wanna come?" Upon saying that her vision began to blur again, this time she saws Lessiel, the youngest girl of the group, in the woods. She appeared to be panicking, clutching her doll as she looked around the dark forest, suddenly a dark figure came and a stinger stung her, she quickly fell limp and was hauled away by the figure.

"Elen? Elen!" She blinked back into reality, seeing the others stare oddly at her. She hesitated, she didn't know whether to bring them with her or not, _I don't want Lessiel to die!_

"Uh, Lessiel should stay here. It's dangerous in the forest." Lessiel of course didn't like that.

"I wanna go!" She whined, stomping her feet. The others then joined in.  
"Yeah I mean, we're all elflings, and we'll be going in the safe parts where the guards can look after us!" Elen panicked, she didn't know what to do, but she was in no room for argument. So reluctantly they left, but before Elen followed she knelt down, knocking on the wooden flooring before rushing to catch up the others. They reached the gates and the guards looked at the kids, worry in their eyes.

"Woah there little ones, where you off too?" One of them asked, his low voice gentle for the kids.

"The forest," The oldest boy, Almar, pipped up, "We'll stay in the shallow parts don't worry." The guard nodded and sighed.  
"Alright, but stay where we can see you too, so don't go too far to the sides." The elflings nodded and ran into the woods, climbing the trees and playing their games. The guards kept an eye on them, calling out when they got too far in, but Elen was only focused on one ellfing, Lessiel. She would stare at her as she stumbled from branch to branch, the other elfling helping her up. Hours passed of them playing in the trees, and soon the guards saw the prince and captain returning from capturing the dwarves, the guard then called out.  
"Elflings! It is time to go inside, it is time to leave." The elflings heads popped out of the trees, eyes saddened, but they obeyed, carefully getting down from the trees they began to hurry back. However, upon Lessiel descending from the tree, one of the branches caught her doll, but she couldn't get it out. Suddenly the branch under her snapped and she fell on the forest floor, her doll still lodged in the tree.

"Lessiel come on!" One of the elflings call out, Lessiel was about to object when her ears picked up the gruff sounds of dwarves, and chains clinking on their wrists. She ran back, the guards picking her up and setting her inside, then straightening up for the approaching prince and captain. The elflings hid up on one of the ledges, looking down as the dwarves marched in, one by one, chains clanking. Elen and the others crept by, following them until they were above the throne area. The elflings watched Thranduil question the dwarves, and whisper something in his father's ear. Soon the dwarves were being led down to the dungeons, all but one who Elen noticed was Thorin Oakenshield, the one Thranduil was mainly talking to. However, as they talked Elens vision started to get blurry, and images started to come in her head, one of snow stained with blood. Her mind was strained with these images, but she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried. Her head started to hurt, throb even as she fought the images and as the images pounded into her head. The other elflings started to back away from her, running to get some help. Lessiel blindly ran to the throne room where Thorin was being dragged off to and back to the dungeons. She ran onto the circular platform and Thranduil gave her a cautious, but worried look.

"E-elen is hurting!" That was all Thranduil needed, he quickly leaped up and questioned.

"Where is she?" Lessiel then ran again, back to where Elen was screaming and fidgeting around. Thranduil collapsed next to her, turning to her back and feeling her head to try and see what was the other elflings appeared with others following, Elen's parents, and healers. Thranduil stood to let the healers look at Elen while he held Satariel back. The healers took out a vial of nightshade, managing to get it down Elens throat, she suddenly went limp. They picked her up and began carrying her to the healing ward, but Satariel shouted in franticness.

"What happened?!" Randur approached her and tried to calm her, holding her hand and stroking her arm.

"I do not know lady Satariel, Lessiel hear just told me that she was gripping her head and screaming." Satariel was still breathing heavy, but followed the healers, ignoring the king. She went to her daughter's side, holding her hand as the healers examined her, but it didn't last long. They finished and told the king and mother.

"We've done everything to see what was wrong, but... we couldn't find anything wrong with her." Thranduil sighed and accepted it, but Satarial didn't take that as an answer.  
"There has to be something wrong with her! She sees things die for Valar's sake!" Randur hushed her again and Thranduil spoke.

"We have contacted Gandalf, Radagast, and even Elrond. They'll be here soon I know it." Satariel stayed silent after that, and left her and Randur to their child. Legolas soon approached his father, and relieved.

"I've just received word that Elrond will be in our boarders soon, but I've received no word from Gandalf or Radagast." Thranduil nodded, his shoulder relaxing from the news. He then left to attend to his duties.

Satariel stayed with Elen everyday until she awoke, and then she barely let her out of her sight. Satariel though had to break the news that Lessiel was killed from spiders last night, she was in the forest trying to get her doll back. Elen felt terrible that she couldn't protect Lessiel, and the mourning day only made it worse. Having to wear white during the day for the purity of the child and black to mourn her death during the night. However, the next day things were back to normal, and everyone seemed to forget that Lessiel ever existed. Elen though didn't forget, she shouldn't forget the way she died, the spiders surrounding her and picking her off like a fly in a trap. She managed to let her mother follow her to the forest, for the last two days she was stuck inside and away from all life. She walked around the fall forest, the plants dying out from the cold air approaching. As she wondered she marveled at the sudden sight of a flower patch, and saw lovely flowers with them. She picked off some of the flowers and hurried back to give to her mother. Running back she smiled with joy.

"Mom look!" She squealed as she held up the flowers, "aren't they pretty?" However, instead of the beautiful flowers she saw before, was dead, rotted flowers that wilted away to a dead, ugly color. Satariel eyes widen with the shock at the sudden dead flowers. She knelt down to the now depressed Elen, taking her hand she hesitated.

"Ah, they're... they're..."

"They're dead." Elen sniffed, tears swelling up in her eyes, "when I plucked them they were nice colors of white and red and orange... WHY ARE THEY DEAD!" Elen screamed, tears escaping her now and crying uncontrollably. Satariel quickly hushed her, running her fingers through her hair and trying to soothe her daughter.

"Hush my dear it's alright... it's probably just because of winter coming and they were already getting ready to die. There's no need to cry over this, spring will come again and there'll be plenty of flowers rip for the picking." Elen sniffed, nodding her head as she dropped the dead flowers.

"Now was don't you go back inside and get ready for dinner?" Elen hugged Satariel and hurried back inside the palace. Satariel sighed heavily, slowly picking up the flowers and examining them, _I'll need to tell the king about this... he won't do anything though... they never do. _She placed the flowers carefully in her pockets before striding back inside to prepare dinner.

* * *

**One chapter out of the way, who the hell knows how many more to come! Review please it always brightens up my depressing day! And watch Edward Scissorhands cause let me tell you that is an excellent movie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helllllloooooooo people! Welcome to the updated version of Living with Death! I'm so glad you could join us for this one, this being the last day of my thanksgiving break I decided to finally update this damn story! Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this updated chapter! Because you most likely won't get another one for three weeks until winter breaks rolls it's way down town.**

* * *

Satariel stalked towards the throne room, her red hair swaying from side to side. She reached the throne room, watching Thranduil sip on his wine, but she twisted her face in disgust. _What will he do? He has done nothing so far to help Elen, I don't know why I am even hear._

"Satariel," Thranduil spoke, noticing her on the steps, "... It's Elen isn't it?" She sighed and nodded coming forward, carefully taking out the dead flower from her pocket.

"Yes my lord, i-it's something new this time." She opened her hand to reveal the dead flower. "She said she plucked it in full bloom, and when she brought it to me not moments later it was dead." Thranduil came down from his throne, carefully the dead flower and examining it.

"So it is as I feared." Thranduil sighed, turning his back to Satariel as he made his way to his throne again, as Satariel followed her.

"What do you mean? King Thranduil what is it that you have feared?" Thranduil turned to her, his eyes soft.

"There is a story... well... more like a prophecy that has been but whispers throughout time." Satariels breath picked up, keeping next to him as he carefully placed the flower down and lifted his head towards her.

"They say when a child is born around death, the child shall become death..." Satariel's eyes watered as she backed away from her king, shaking her head. Thranduil tried to to comfort her, saying things like.

"Satariel, I do not know if this is true, it could just be something else entirely, but we shall know for sure when Elrond arrives." Satariel didn't listen to him though, she just shook her head and rambled.

"No, no, no! She is not death, she will not fulfil this ridiculous prophecy! This prophecy isn't real!" Thranduil hurried to her, trying to calm her, but it wasn't working. Randur heard his wife's screaming and quickly came, able to get his arm around his wife.

"She is not a monster!" She screamed again, "she is just a little girl! MY LITTLE GIRL!" Thranduil approached her again, this time he managed to place his arms on her shoulders.

"Lady Satariel, please listen! I do not know if this is true, it could a gift from the Valar, but if it is true..."

"We do what?" Randur gasp, "we kill her? She's a girl!"

"Of course not!" Thranduil interrupted, shocked that they would think that, "I would not butcher a girl just because of some ridiculous story! I'm just saying, if it is true, we must try and... teach her at an early age to control her power." The two parents calmed down, but Randur still had his arm wrapped around Satariel's waist. Thranduil sighed, crossing to his throne he spoke.

"I have contacted Elrond of Rivendell to come and see if it is true, and it we have received word that he has entered our borders, but it doesn't my guards have not seen him on the roads. I will try to get him hear as soon as possible, in the mean time though, just... keep an eye of Elen, and report everything to me." The two nodded, bowing and leaving the throne room. Thranduil collapsed in his throne, watching the elves get ready for the feast of starlight. Elen in the meantime tried her hardest to convince her parents to let her out.

"Mama please!" Elen whined, stomping her feet as she followed her mother. Satariel only sighed and looked down at her child.

"Elen you cannot go play with the other elflings today and that's final. You need to get ready for the feast tonight." Elen groaned but complied, making her way slowly to where their bath was. She took her bath, putting on her nice white dress before exiting and sat to have her mother do her hair. Satariel braided Elen's hair, placing the two braids in a nice circle in the back. By the time they all were ready the sun was beginning to set, and they left, making their way to the throne room again where everyone gathered for the feast. Satariel let Elen go, letting her run around with the other elflings. Elen played with the elflings, chasing and being chased around. Though as she ran, and even as they took a break to eat, Elen didn't eat, she only watched.

"Are you not hungry?" One of them asked, "here, have an apple." He held out his hand to her, a ripe green apple in his palm. Elen though shook her head, making a disgusted face.

"I'm... not hungry." The others looked at her, faces worried.

"You must be hungry from all that running!" Another told, and they now seemed to surround her. She looked down at the apple still extended towards her, hastily she took it. Picking up the damp apple, she tried to focus, keeping eyes locked on it. However, as she studied the apple, she could see it begin to rot. Quickly she took a bite out of it, chewing and forcing a smile on her. The others smiled and began to run again, forgetting about the event. Elen though opened her mouth, letting the rotted apple piece fall onto her pale hand. She released a shuttered breath, looking down at the new brown and dry apple. She quickly threw them aside, letting them disappear down the blackness of the palace. Elen took a deep, shaky breath, trying to keep positive; _it's... just a bad apple, nothing more. _She looked around for something to reassure her, she saws the other elflings running around, her mother and father laughing merrily, and king Thranduil lounging on his throne, smiling. She noticed though that Legolas and Tauriel were no where to be seen, but she shrugged it off, going to play with the elflings again. The feast went on and the sun began to rise, elves began to leave for rest and work. Though as Elen began to leave with her mother and father, she looked down and saw guards, running out of the palace. As she saw them run, she saw another vision, one of the guards fighting an orcs, below him was a rushing river with barrels rushing past, strange, small figures inside them. The guard killed one orc and looked out, seeing more orcs and elves fighting, but soon a knife was drove into his back, blood dripping from his stomach as his vision began to blur. Her vision came back to her, and her parents looked down at her with concern.

"Elen baby what is it?" Randur asked, being careful when approaching Elen. Elen looked back at where the guard was, but he wasn't there anymore. _They won't help, they never help._

"Nothing, just watching some guards leave the palace." The two smile, but unconvinced. Elen did her chores, cleaning the stables and her room. Her parents though still wouldn't let her out of the house, only found more excuses to keep her in. Elen though heard something outside the palace, marching and snarling. She looked out her window, and saw Legolas and Tauriel marching in, dragging an orc with them. Elen's vision blurred again and saw the Thranduil, Legolas holding a knife against the orc's neck. With a swift motion Thranduil unsheathed his sword and brought it down on the orc, cutting the head clean off. Elen blinked and was back looking out the window, she ran down to the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

"Mama! Can I go watch the orc!" Her mother looked down at her, her face pale with surprise.

"What orc?" She asked cautiously.

"Prince Legolas and captain Tauriel captured an orc and is bringing it for king Thranduil! Can I go see it, please." Elen softened her eyes, making them big and round. Satariel stuttered, trying to deny her daughter, but eventually gave into her pleading.

"Oh fine! Be back before dinner though!" Elen smiled and ran out the door, running up the pathway to a branch above the throne room. There she watched Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel interrogate the orc. Though soon she saw Tauriel leave, but as she watched her, her vision blurred. She saw snow again, blood coating it, there was orange as well, scattered on the white fluff. The image painted Elen again, wincing as she saw the vision. Suddenly her image suddenly came back, she backed up and lost her footing, falling off the pathway and down the palace. She screamed, flailing around for something to grab. Tauriel saw her fall and rushed to her rescue, she held out her arms as Elen collapsed onto them, the wind being knocked out of her small body.

"Elen!" Tauriel spoke hastily, laying Elen on the ground as the captain knelt over her, her hands shaking.

"Tauriel..." Elen called out, slowly regaining her breath.

"Shh Elen, you need to rest."

"Tauriel," Elen spoke again, her voice desperate, "Tauriel... I-I think I saw you die." Tauriel gasped, her pupils dilating as she collapsed back, her mind blank. They both were quiet for a while, but finally Tauriel spoke up.

"Do you know how I die?" She asked, her eyes watering.

"I saw snow... and lots of blood... and lots of bodies. Looks like there was a battle." Tauriel breathed heavily, her life already seemed to flash before her eyes. _What battle? What would happen? What about the dwarf... will he make it?_ _I must try, I can't give up._ Tauriel cooled her breathing, nodding she smiled towards Elen.

"Thank you Elen, why don't you get back home, your dinner is most likely almost ready." Elen was about to speak, but Tauriel was already up and making her way out of the palace. Elen stood, waiting for a bit before turning, hastily making her way towards her home again. Elen didn't eat dinner like the nights before, and instead she went to bed alone and dulled. Elen woke up the next day, but joy could not seem to reach her as she dressed and made her way down stairs. Satariel smiled towards her daughter, but it quickly vanished as she saw how frail and pale her daughter was.

"Elen!" She gasped and knelt before her adopted child, feeling her arms and ribs that almost protruded, "you need to eat! Elflings need to get the most nutrition out of everyone, they're still growing and need to eat like a mortal." Elen sighed though, backing away from her mother she lifted her hands in the hair in frustration.

"I'm not hungry! I'm never hungry anymore!" That was a lie though, she was hungry, starving even, but not food she ate could fill it, it was a different kind of hunger. Satariel rose, going towards the fire where breakfast was cooking.

"Elen baby, you need to eat. I'm not letting you leave until you eat all of your breakfast!" Elen groaned but sat in her chair, her elbows rested on the table and hands lifting her head. Satariel came over and poured the stew in her bowl, sitting as she watched Elen play with it in disgust. "Go on, eat it." Satariel ordered, and Elen looked up at her, her eyes dark and dull. She carefully dipped her spoon in the brown liquid, lifting it to her lips she slurped it up, and Satariel smiled. She watched Elen drink the bowl down until there was bare non left. Elen pushed the bowl away from her and whipped her mouth with her hand; Satariel sighed in relief, taking Elen's hand she soothed.

"There you go, see? It was good wasn't it, you need to eat more child, I'm getting really worried for you. Also, you need to smile more! I barely see those pretty white teeth!" Satariel tickled Elen, which brought laughter and smiles to both. Elen broke away, her bright smile still with her as she nodded, kissing her mother on the cheek before leaving to go play with the elflings. She left her home, making her way to where the elflings always meet, by the gates. Though as Elen approached it, she heard the guards whispering to each other.

"Did you hear what happened?" One asked, the other shifted.

"No what?"

"Captain Tauriel left, grabbing her weapons and just... leaving."

"Where did she go?"

"Don't know, but the king is furious and sent his son after her, giving him two days to find her." Elen gasped, looking at the closed metal gates, praying to whoever would listen that Tauriel would be safe, _at least let her live, please!_

**Welllllll? How was it? Now warning! Because Battle of Five Armies has not arrived yet, I don't know what happens! (but I'm pretty confident that Tauriel dies, I mean come on!) That's why I made things as vague as possible for those flashes, now when it does come out I'll be sure to use that for the story, but that's mainly why I have to wait until Battle of Five Armies comes out because I don't know what happens! And for those who are like "well just make it up!" I don't wanna! Because if this goes by movie version, then I'll have to try and stick to the movie version and important things could happen in the third movie that I could miss! So deal with it!**

**kthankbye lovlies... and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god I finished! I worked on this for like most of the day and like sighed in relief when I finished! So enjoy this... because if you have seen Battle of Five Armies... and you read the last chapter... yeah I'm sorry a head of time... WHOOOPS! Anyway enjoy this update!**

**Also SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BOTFA AND NOT READ THE BOOOKS... BUT SPECIFICALLY THE MOVIE SO WATCH THE MOVIE THEN READ!**

* * *

Elen woke with a thunderous roar, she sat up straight in her bed and waited silently for another roar. I clashed through her window and she gave a small scream, quickly running towards it she peered out, standing on her tip toes. She saw Lake-town on fire, the columns of smoke ascending to the sky as Smaug tore through the city with ease. As she watched, she began to get rapid visions, people dying here and there, either fire burning them up or wood collapsing onto them. The visions came fast and powerful, she tried to control them but there was too many. She collapsed on the floor, seizuring as her mother and father burst in the room, kneeling next to her and trying to calm her down. When she still wouldn't stop Randur ran out of the house, sprinting for the healers. Randur still tried to hold her down from her thrashing, and quickly the healers showed up. Randur let the healers take over and rushed to his wife. The healers go out medicine and knives, the younger ladies held Elen down as the older ones gripped her jaw and pride her mouth open, showing some type of herb in her mouth and slamming her mouth shut; the women then held her hand over the mouth and blew on Elen's nose. Elen jolted back, swallowing the herb and quickly going limp, the healers let go of her and stood. The parents approached the eldest one, she breathed heavily and looked wearily at the two.

"She had a seizure, I don't know what caused it, but I want her in the healing ward for a couple of days just to be sure." The two sighed, but nodded and Randur lifted his daughter to carry her with the healers.

"Randur..." Satariel trailed off, walking towards the window where she saw Lake-town being burned. Randur walked to his wife, looking out the window he whispered.

"Esgaroth is burning, people are dying." he looked down at his daughter, an idea coming, "she must have been seeing their death."

Satariel whipped her head toward her husband, eyes dark, "She had to see the person in order to get the visions."  
"Maybe the number of deaths was just too much... I mean if the prophecy is true-"

"It's not true!" Satariel hissed, "she is not death, there is no such thing!" Randur stopped talking, staring at his love with betrayed eyes. He turned away from her, following the healers out of his home. Randur stayed with Elen as the healers examined her again, listening to her breathing and heartbeat. Satariel came in later, unable to look Randur in the eye.

"Did you go tell king Thranduil of this?" Randur asked, his brown eyes forgiving to her for her outburst.

"No." Was all she said, not moving from her position."

Randur blinked, confused from her actions, "why?"

Satariel chuckled, going to a chair and collapsing in it, "What will he do? He's done nothing to help us, only saying something that isn't true and keeping track on where Elrond is, which is not here." Randur didn't know what to say about this, he only looked at Elen, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. _I should tell the king, _he debated, _he needs to know, he cares for Elen almost as much as us._

He looked up at Satariel again, who was petting Elen's hand and told, "I'm going to tell king Thranduil. He has a right to know, him caring for Elen too."

Satariel shot her head up, eyes blazing with fury, "He doesn't care for Elen! He only cares about keeping his kingdom in order, if Elen were to be cured or killed, he wouldn't care!" Randur again didn't know what to say, but he stood, turning to the door and walking towards. He placed his hand on the door when Elen lunged forward, gripping his arm and spinning him to see her fury, "He doesn't deserve to know! For all we know he'll stick a sword through her skull because he's tired of dealing with us! I see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice! Don't let him take our little girl away from us." Her eyes softened, getting watery as she spoke and was soon sobbing onto Randur's shoulder, but he let her stay. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close and tried to reason with her.

"King Thranduil cares for us like his own, he wouldn't dare harm Elen without us knowing and being alright with it. Please my love, let me tell him." His eyes pleaded with hers, and she closed them tightly and nodded. He smiled, relaxing his shoulders and carefully letting her go and left the room. He headed towards the throne, hearing the roars of Smaug rumble the kingdom. He reached the throne room, king Thranduil was sitting on his throne, listening to a guard give him a report on what was happening in Lake-town. Thranduil nodded intentivly, his mind riveting before he saw Randur standing at the edge, patiently.

"Elen?" He didn't even have to ask the question, he knows that whenever it's either him or Satariel, it's Elen. Randur nodded, answering.

"Yes my lord, she had a seizure, and we think it was something to do with Lake-town, but there's something else my lord, it's Satariel." Thranduil blinked, surprised about the new information and nodded, turning to the guard he ordered.

"Send Feren to retrieve my son, I want him brought back immediately, and tell him he's the new captain of the guard, Tauriel is here forth banished from Mirkwood." The guard bowed and exited, not questioned at all his decision and Randur stepped forward, shocked by the news.

Thranduil descended from his throne and went for the wine, pouring a glass Randur let his question into light. "May I ask why the banishment, my lord?"

Thranduil turned to the stable master, sighed he shook his head and answered, "She left without permission, and still didn't return when I sent my son after her. She could have gotten him hurt for all I know! She's reckless, impulsive, and immature. I shouldn't have made her captain in the first place, but I guess there's no point in being mad at myself for that now." Randur nodded respectively as Thranduil sipped on his wine, and questioned, "So what has happened with Satariel?" Randur then recalled the events that happened, detailing the parts with Satariel and what was happening with Elen.

"I don't know if Satariel is just... paranoid for Elen or if it's something she's not telling me, but I'm starting to get worried."

"And you should." Thranduil sympathized, "I understand why she thinks I don't do much, but that is simply because I cannot. I love Elen just as much, and maybe even more than the other elflings. I wouldn't dare take any action towards Elen without both of your consents. Randur please understand that I am trying to keep the kingdom safe like Satariel said, but Elen is my number one concern."

Randur nodded, truly believing his king, but adding. "I believe you my lord, I truly do, but Satariel does not, and I don't know what to do to convince her." Thranduil nodded, walking over and grasping Randur's shoulder, he smiled.

"I don't think it is my place to try and change the mind of your wife. Talk to her, let her know that I truly care, and even have to come to me and let me say it to her in person." Randur smiled back, nodding and bowing to his king before leaving back towards Elen's room.

Elen woke up the next day, but had to stay in the bed for most of the day as the healers kept an eye on her. She asked about Lake-town, and Randur told her the truth as Satarial sat back in anger towards her husband. Thranduil left the day after that, heading towards Dale with most of the guards. It was then silent in the kingdom for several days, Elen was allowed to leave and be around others, but always had to have a healer watching her. As she was allowed in the forest for short time periods she would test her power, touching various things and watching them rot; seeing how big she could get until they wouldn't rot. The healer observed with caution, amazed and frightened by her. By the end of they day the biggest thing she could touch was a medium sized dog that touched her arm, wanting to be pet. The healer hid the dogs body and carefully brought Elen inside, who was staring at the rotted creature. However, on one of the days the kingdom was silent, Elen suddenly got a headache again, growing more painful by the minute. The healer quickly placed her in the bed and the room was soon swarmed with healers and Elen's parents. Her nose bled and she started to spaz again as vivid images of death swarmed her. The healers did their best to try and calm her, but every live herb that touched her quickly rotted away into uselessness. After hours of spazzing and thrashing, Elen finally fainted, going back into what seemed like a peaceful rest.

Meanwhile, people were recovering from the battle that just took place, grieving for head and helping the injured. Thranduil went in search for his son, reaching Ravenhill and following the tracks of his sons arrows. He went into a building, looking at the bodies of orcs, praying that his son wouldn't be part of them. Suddenly though he heard the panic voice of his son and ran, following the sound to an open overhead where Kili lay dead and Tauriel was on the ground, struggling for life. Legolas was over her, speaking to her rapidly. Thranduil quickly approached her, Legolas staring at his father with shock, but a hidden relief.

"W-why does it hurts so much!" Tauriel choked, clutching her heart as her other hand clutched Kili's hand, the moon rune still in hand. Thranduil sighed, his heart sinking at the sight of her, _her heart is cracking, she is fading._

"Because it was real." Both looked at him, shocked by his words that differed from those earlier. Legolas placed his hand under her head, supporting her head up as he held the hand over her heart.

"Her heart!" He gasped, "it's barely beating!"

"She is fading." Thranduil deadpanned, unable to hide the truth, "her heart is cracked from the loss of love, she cannot handle it." Legolas looked up at his father, water forming in his eyes.

"She has to live! She must! Y-you survived after mother's death, ada please!" Thranduil wept, the pain of his wife already strong when Legolas mentioned him.

"She will survive ion nin, b-but she won't be the same." Tauriel closed her eyes, the pain too much to bear.

"I cannot live like this," She cried, "living in forever pain, please, take it away."

"No!" Legolas shouted back, squeezing her hand, "you can't, not now! J-just let him pass, let him die and be at peace." Thranduil shook his head, placing his hand on his son's shoulder firmly he denied.

"No Legolas, she will never be at peace. She loved him with all her heart, and now he is gone forever from her." He looked down at Tauriel, tears streaking her bloodied face, "do you wish this?"

She took a breath, calming herself, and nodded, "Elen has foreseen it, it will happen whether you cause it or not." Thranduil nodded, but Legolas fought, shaking his head as his tears flowed, only able to say "no." Thranduil stood and lifted his son, blocking his thrashing arms and dragging him away. Thranduil let him go and he collapsed on the stone floor, clutching the wall as his tears flowed. Thranduil went back to the snow covered floor, his tears flowing freely as he unsheathed his sword and approached Tauriel. He knelt beside her, stroking her hair and soothing.

"You will be happier where you go, your heart will be lifted and you will dance in the Halls of Mandos with glee that you once had." She closed her eyes, managing to get a smile out before turning back to her king, pleading.

"Please, please look after Elen. I don't want her to end up like me, fading from all the death she has seen."

Thranduil nodded, "I promise."

Tauriel closed her eyes, exhaling, "it has been an honor serving you king Thranduil." Thranduil nodded, lifting his sword above her chest, told a prayer, and brought down the sword to her. She gasped, her rapid moving chest ceasing movement, and her body relaxing. Thranduil dropped his sword, hands gripping the snow as tears left him, hearing his son sob and hyperventilate. Thranduil and Legolas told their prayers to her, and Thranduil stood again, picking up his blood covered sword, sheathing it, and picked up Tauriel from the blood stained snow. He went back inside the building where Legolas struggled to stand, his head collapsing on his father's shoulder, hovering over his lost friend.

"I cannot stay." Legolas exhaled, Thranduil nearly breaking down now.

"Where will you go?" He questioned, remembering to be brave for his son.

"I do not know." Legolas mumbled, still sobbing into the broad shoulder.

"We'll figure it out." Thranduil smiled, kissing his sons head, "come home, rest, and I will figure out a place for you... Legolas?"

Legolas looked up at his father, red eyes staring into redder ones as his father spoke, "Your mother loved you, more than anything, more than life." Legolas stepped back, standing straight now and nodded, following his father out and back to his men.

Thranduil and Legolas said their goodbyes to Bilbo, Thranduil gifted Bilbo many fine jewels and jewelry, to which Bilbo tried to give back, but Thranduil shook his head, "I gift these to you as not only a hero, but a friend. I, king Thranduil, here by name you elf-friend, and may your shadow never grow less!" Bilbo then departed with Gandalf, back to the Shire. Thranduil however rode back to his kingdom on horseback, his elf slain in battle, and his son on his own horse as they rode back. They reached the gates, and the two stared in horror at the field of rotted flowers with a nearly boned dog. The two entered the palace, handing the reins to Randur as some guards took Tauriel to get ready for burial. Thranduil and Legolas heard what happened to Elen, her spazzing and her growing power. They looked in the room, watching her sleep peacefully as Satariel sat by her daughter, stroking her hand.

"Satariel..." Thranduil trailed off, the women glaring at him, "I- I do care for Elen, I really do, and if I could, I would cure it, but I cannot." Satariel's eyes softened, giving a small smile and nodding to her king.

"I... thank you my lord, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed such things."

Thranduil though shook his head, "No, you had every right to assume those things, but now you know that I will do anything to help her." She nodded again and the two left, getting their rest for the grieving day that would take place tomorrow.

The grieving day took place like any other kind, black wear and sorrowed hearts for the fallen, especially for Tauriel. Elen saw them all, all who died, and for each one she saw, she saw their deaths. When she looked at Tauriel, her white dress smooth and perfect, she saw the scene; Thranduil dragging Legolas away, taking out his sword, the last exchange of words before he drove the sword through her chest. She was breathless, unable to even breath at what she saw, _king Thranduil killed her... h-he killed her, why?!_

"You saw her death didn't you?" Thranduil questioned from the back of the temple, already in his celebration wear, but Elen still wore her black dress that was baggy from how thin she was. She swept around to face him, almost painful to look at him, but the only words she whispered was a simple word, "Why?"

He approached her, kneeling down he stared into her coal black eyes, "because she was fading. She fell in love with a dwarf, and he died. She couldn't bear his loss, the pain was far too much for her to even live. She wouldn't have made it to the west in time, she would have killed herself most likely to rid of the pain. I... had to do it, to ease her suffering." Elen looked down, understanding what he said and taking it in. Thranduil smiled, softly lifting her chin to look at him and softly spoke. "Now why don't you get dressed for the celebration tonight?" She smiled, giving Thranduil a tight hug, he returned it and gave a soft kiss on the head before letting go, having her run off to get dressed.

Elen appeared in the celebration a little after it started, watching the people dance and laugh in the forest, and joined them. Thranduil watched her run around, laughing and dancing with the other elflings, but his concern was drawn towards his son, who was barely able to hold a smile. Thranduil lifted and approached his son, when Legolas locked eyes with his father he sighed, dropping his fake smile and speaking.

"I can't stay here ada, there seems to be nothing here for me. I just feel like I need to leave, I'm sorry and I know that you'll say I have you but I just can't stand being here knowing that she will never walk the halls with me again-"

"Go north." Thranduil interrupted, smiling and nearly laughing at his son who ranted.

"... What?" Legolas finally asked, catching his fathers words.

"Ride north, find the dunedain, there is a young ranger amongst them, you should meet him. His father Arathorn was a good man, his son might grow to be a great one."

Legolas smiled, nodding and asking, "What is his name?"

"He is known in the wilds as Strider, his true name you must find out for yourself." Legolas nodded, his smile growing true and warm, and soon he was dancing around his kin again as his father watched. They finished the celebration, letting the elves who passed go off into the stars and pass from memory, and Legolas go this things together and rode north towards the rangers.

* * *

**Like it? I liked crying around Tauriels death, yeah good times!**

**Don't forget to review, I enjoy hearing you all and remember that I wrote this on break... so you probably won't get another update for a while, sorry folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spring break is here and that means updates! Time for sadness because this story is anything but happy pappy... unfortunately, but not really because I really like the story!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Realization**

Thranduil stayed in his throne, drinking heavily at the red wine hoping it would clear his thoughts of his son. His son who is riding north as he he sat, looking for the ranger.

"King Thranduil?" A old, gruff voice sounded from the steps to the circular area, Thranduil shot up his gaze to Gandalf, leaning on his staff and gazing up at the woodland king with gentle eyes.

"Mithrandir." Thranduil sighed, standing and descending from his throne, "you're here for Elen? I... I apologize, my mind was elsewhere."

Gandalf nodded, understanding and sympathizing where Thranduil stood. "Don't worry my lord, everything will be okay. Now, why don't I go talk to little Elen?" Thranduil sighed, completely forgetting why the wizard was even there and lead the way to the house, Bilbo trailing behind Gandalf, listening to the situation. The three reached the gate, and a guard came running towards their king, bowing and announcing.

"My grace, lord Elrond is here." Thranduil nodded, turning his gaze towards the gate as a grown haired elf strut in, gold armor clad him and his face old.

He quickly caught the gaze of Thranduil, approaching his old friend he bowed, and Thranduil teased. "Did you expect to be fighting orcs hear? Sorry to disappoint but it's a elfling."

Elrond sighed, looking down at his attire and explaining. "I was dealing with something else and didn't have time to change." The two elders laughed and continued to the home, their hearts getting heavier as they old wooden door came into view. Carefully Thranduil went ahead of the three, his right hand slowly closing to a fist and knocking on the door. There was noises within the house, whispers that Thranduil had no care to know what they were saying. The door opened, Randur's red hair neatly tied back and speckled with mud.

"My lord." He courted, bowing to the woodland king before he noticed the others. "Oh... I see. Please come in, I will go get Elen." Thranduil nodded, leading the others inside the house where Satariel was busying herself at the kitchen, silently ignoring her visitors. The four made themselves seemingly comfortable, but the nervousness growing within them as thumps were heard. They turned their attention towards the stairs, relaxing greatly when realizing the thumps was Elen, jumping down each step. She looked up at her visitors, smiling towards her king, but quickly noticed the new ones she did not know.

"King Thranduil!" She peeped, giving small hops of glee, "who you they?"

Gandalf spoke first, approaching the child and kneeling. "I am Gandalf the Grey, a-"

"A wizard!" She peeped, bouncing up and down in excitement. The elders laughed, unable to see the death in her eyes and hands that Thranduil has claimed. She looked at the others, blinking and trying to figure out who they were.

"Ah of course let me introduce my friends." Gandalf lifted his hand for Bilbo to come forward, "this is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire; Bilbo, this is Elen." He stepped forward and gave a small smile, Elen smiled back and waved.

Elrond stepped forward next, kneeling and smiling as Gandalf stood. "Hello little Elen, I am lord Elrond of Rivendell." Elen's eyes widened, recognizing the city and famous name.

"Hi!" She waved to him again, leaping forward and giving him a hug as the others jumped at the action. Elrond froze, waiting for something to happen, but he only felt her small body against his. He returned the hug and carefully pried her off, smiling towards her before standing.

Thranduil stepped forward, knowing it was safe now he approached the elfling and held out his hand for her. "Elen why don't you come with us, lord Elrond and Gandalf are curious about your... talents." He chose carefully, making sure he wouldn't freak out Elen, but Satarial now intervened.

"And I suppose you don't want us coming with you?" Her voice was salty, staring at her king with distaste. The others went silent, staring at her in surprise.

"In order to get the best results, we don't want her distracted." Thranduil sighed, lifting his chin towards Satarial, reminding her silently about who was king. Satarial sighed, dropping her head and giving a small sigh. Elen smiled, giving small hops once again before taking the king's hand and walking with the others out. She followed the others towards the throne room, looking up at the elders who would glance down once in a while and give a warm smile to her. They reached the throne room, Elrond turned to a servant and whispered orders in her ear, letting her hurry off before turning back to Elen. Elen was sitting on one of the ledges, kicking her feet back and forth as the others got everything ready. The servant returned with several pots of different sizes of plants. Elrond helped them array the plants from smallest to largest, the largest being a full sized bush.

"elen, come here love." Elrond commanded sweetly. holding out his hand for her to take. She leaped off and skipped up to the lord, taking his hand he lifted her up and help her carefully as he would his own child. "Just touch the plants wherever elen." Elrond's voice was soft, his eyes busy observing and studying elen reach out her frail, pale hand and gently touch the green leaf, but it quickly went brown and dry. The disease like death spread rapidly across the plant, dying and wilting down to the roots, the dirt even drying up turning to dust. Elrond felt her heart, the beating was plump and steady as she touched the plant, her hand seeming to grow back to its normal size and color. However, as she moved away from the now dead pot, her hand went back to the white and thin, her heart slowing down. They went through, touching each plant and watching it wilt away to nothingness. They went through the line before reaching the large bush, and Thranduil gave a silent prayer to the Valar. Elen reached out her hand and ever so gently touched the green flourish leaf, and like the others, the leaf went brown and dry. It spread like a swarm of orcs across the land, destroying all in their path. All their watched in horror, seeing the once around bush go flat. Elrond set elen down, processing what he saw as elen looked around, wondering why they stared in terror. Gandalf approached the girl, his clicking staff, grabbing the attention of the child.

"My dear." Gandalf lead Elen to the ledge where she propped up. "I have heard that you are able to see the deaths of people, before they happen."

Elen shifted, avoiding eye contact of the wizard, but replied. "I tell naneth and ada when I see the visions. They don't do anything though, they just walk away." The others gave a shuttered look to Thranduil, but he only gazed at nothingness.

"What do these visions look like, my dear?" Gandalf gave another question and Elen recalled all her past visions, starting with the horse and on. As she told her visions, the others stared in fear. That this girl would be fine talking with such a dangerous topic as death. She finished, giving the observers an odd look. After a moment of silence; Gandalf, Elrond, and Thranduil gave a depressed sigh, looking at each other with hopeless looks. Bilbo though was just as confused as elen, looking up at the men and trying to figure out what was going on. Thranduil approached elen, taking her hand and guiding her back to her home. The rest followed, speechless in shock and their mind rambling. They reached the small home, carefully knocking and entering the home, Satariel still cooking while Randur worked on a leather saddle.

Randur saw them enter, giving a welcoming smile and asking. "Well? Did you... find anything?" Thranduil nodded, face grim and Randur quickly caught on. "elen, why don't you get ready for dinner okay? Don't come down until we tell you to."

Elen nodded and skipped up the stairs, but she turned, waving. "Bye wizard! Bye lord Elrond! Bye Bilbo!" The three smiled and waved back, and Elen went back up the stairs.

Randur now awaited the news, breathing heavily from his pink lips, but Satariel still stirred in her pot.

"We looked and heard everything there was to hear." Elrond started, "and... we're sorry, but the prophecy has come true." There was a large snap and everyone jumped; turning towards the source they saw Satariel hunched over the pot, wooden spoon in half and her knuckles white.

"No." Her voice hushed and threatened.

Randur stood and approached her wife, his arm reaching out towards her he tried to calm her down. "My love."  
"NO!" She shoved him away, "It's not true! she can't be _death! _She is just a girl, a girl who has a strange imagination. Just an elfling... just an elfling..." She mumbled off, tightening the grip on the splintered spoon. Randur gingerly touched the soft hand, carefully taking the two pieces away from her as the others were still in shock.

"I am deeply sorry my lady." Thranduil now spoke, "but she is death, and there is really nothing we can do."

Satariel spinned around to him, eyes burning. "_Basically? _What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Thranduil went silent, searching for words, but unable to find any. "You mean to kill her? To kill my daughter just because she has strange visions."

"It's not just that, Satariel." Gandalf stepped forward, "she is able to kill things with just a touch, and it is growing stronger each day. Eventually she will be able to kill a human, to kill us with just a single touch of her bare hand."

"So you'll kill my daughter because of that?" She spat, "she wouldn't harm a fly! The reason why she's killing all these things is because she wants to pick them up, and because you bastards keep telling her to touch things and see the death!" Her voice went hard, menacing, and Randur quickly hushed her.

Gandalf sighed, feeling sorry that she would have to deal with this. "She isn't fazed by death, she sees animals and plants die and doesn't care. We must teach her how to control her power-"

"If it is able to be controlled." Elrond added, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

Satariel stared coldly at the lord of Rivendell, countering. "It _can _be controlled, and we can do it without the help of any of you. Leave us." She turned and went back to the pot, stirring the stew, her eyes avoiding her guests. Randur sighed, turning back to his guests,stuttering to explain the outbursts of his wife, but he couldn't find one.

"Randur." Thranduil got the attention from the stable master, turning to the side for him to walk by. Randur took it and guided his guests towards the door, opening it for them, but Thranduil placed a firm shoulder on him, staring eye to eye.

"Randur, if something else happens, with either Elen or Satariel, tell me immediately, and... be sure you and Satariel keep a little distance from Elen, just to be safe." Randur nodded, the pressure weighing more on him. The four left, going back to the throne room and get ready for their own travels. Randur went back inside, Satariel still stirring in the pot.

"We shouldn't have let them in our home." She hissed, "they are trying to separate us from Elen. King Thranduil, the man who gave us this beautiful child because he trusted us, is trying to take her away!" Randur slowly approached his wife, heart pounding, he has never seen her this angry before. He knows she's changing, and is scared for the change that is coming.

He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging the tenseness. "He is just looking after her, you two see different eyes to what to do with her." Her shoulders slowly relaxing.

Dinner was ready soon, and Randur managed to get Elen out of her room, but as always she didn't eat. Instead she and Randur went to the stables to check on one of the pregnant horses, and seeing that she was giving birth. Randur went through the motions, teaching Elen what to do that he has done thousands of times. Elen watched in marvel as she saw the baby came into the world, giggling at the little neigh if gave. However, she went out to touch to stroke the horse, doing it in the blind eye of Randur. She gave it the slightest touch, and the disease spread from the horse, the neigh deafening as it died. Randur spinned in terror, but it was too late, for the horse was already dead in a pile of decay and bones. Elen leaped back in terror, the rest of the horses kicking and howling. Randur turned to Elen, eyes pouring from her eyes.

"Elen..." He crawled forward towards her, but she turned on heel and ran, past Satariel in the doorway and to her room. Satariel stared at the dead foul in disbelief, frozen in position. Randur sighed heavily, turning back to the foul, relating coming to them both that the prophecy has come true.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, worked hard on it, as you can tell from my terrible grammar... oh well! Hopefully you all aren't grammar experts... you guys probably are knowing my luck.**

**Please leave a review! Always brightens my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I honestly can't believe I managed to update this in the midst of testing. I'm getting better at least! So let us step back and enjoy this while summer is approaching! Yaaaaaaay!**

* * *

"We're almost there." Legolas smiled, turning to his companion, "only about a mile to go." Aragorn smiled in return to his friend, his beard lifting with the smile. The two rode, horses clicking their hooves in sink along the stone path. After what seemed like hours to the prince was only about half an hour before they were upon the blue gates. The two leaped off their horses, the gates opening for the new arrivals as Randur approached them. He took the reins of the horses, Legolas nodding to the horse master.

"Prince Legolas, been a long time since you've been home!" Randur laughed, "ten years was it?"

Legolas chuckled and replied. "Ay, though it seems like a lifetime, but a lifetime in good company." Legolas gave a quick look to the ranger.

Randur nodded his greetings to the ranger, but sighed. "Ah, well Elen will be happy to see you back."

Legolas' attention was immediately brought to the elven name again, eyes wide. "Elen! How... how is she? H-how old is she?

Randur sighed, the horses jolting under his relaxed weight. "Ah... she's in her teens, looks of... fifteen most likely. She's... not getting any better though... worse in fact." Legolas shared his sympathy for Randur, a heavy hand on his shoulder. Randur returned the gesture, clasping the hand on the prince. His face brightened up, smiling and gesturing towards the gates. "Now why don't you two head on inside, your father will be glad to say the least to see you." Legolas laughed, relaxing his arms and leading the ranger into the palace.

Aragorn took in his surroundings, admiring the beautiful structures in the dim lighting. Upon the prince entering, the others saw and nearly sighed in happiness. They all greeted him as they passed, bowing, curtsying, saying their welcomes as their smiled brightened. Legolas nodded back, murmuring his welcomes as he made his way to the throne. Thranduil was already seated in the wooden, marvelous chair.

"Ada-" Legolas breathed, but Thranduil interrupted him.

"I sent you to find a ranger up north, because you needed to leave. I sent you to him thinking that you'd be able to leave for... what? A year? Two years? But now you came waltzing back in here after ten years!" Legolas laughed in return, approaching his father who declined the stairs. The two clasped shoulders, the grips firm but hands soft against the silks. Thranduil kept his hand still, questioning. "Now what were you two doing out there for so long?"

Legolas pursed his lips, letting his hand drop and turning to Aragorn who stepped forward, speaking in a polite tone. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey approached us in our journey, telling us to seek out the creature Gollum. He said we would find him in the Misty Mountains, and we did; but he told us to bring Gollum here, and keep him in your dungeons."

Thranduil nodded slowly, thinking and deciding. "Where is this creature now?" He looked around to see if he was leashed u somewhere, but he wasn't.

"We have him tied to a tree nearby," Legolas explained. "We were waiting for your permission to bring him."

Thranduil couldn't help but smile at the comment, nodding. "Of course, Aragorn go retrieve him, Legolas go tell the guards to get a dungeon ready, and get a guard on duty at all times." The two nodded, turning to leave when they saw a figure: a black dress that covered her frail, white body. Her black hair neatly groomed and tied back to show the protruding cheekbones, the indented eyes of black, starless night.

"...Elen!" Legolas smiled, approaching the girl who only backed away, gloved hands tucked behind her back.

She breathed heavily, giving a shaky smile, her voice small and smoky. "Legolas... you're... you're back! I've been wondering when you'd return." Legolas didn't reply, only study the skinniness of the girls body. _She's skin and bones... _"And who's this?" Elen turned her attention to Aragorn, eyes still dark, the light from the lamps unable to reflect off.

Legolas turned, hesitant to explain, instead Aragorn stepped forward and gave a slight bow. "The name's Strider, I am a ranger of the Dunedain."

Elen nodded, smiling and returning the greeting. "A pleasure, I am Elen... the daughter of the Horse Master Randur." Aragorn nodded, remembering the man outside the gates. Elen's smile disappeared, eyebrows down and questioned. "Who is Gollum?"

Everyone went silent again, and only Thranduil could come up with an answer. "A monster, a creature who used to be a man, killing people and hiding in the Misty Mountains. Strider and Legolas went by the order of Mithrandir to find him and bring him back." Elen was taken back by the answer, a small spark of fear signaling in her stomach. She let the two pass, going their separate ways; Elen turned and watched the two leave, wondering if she should follow.

"Elen," the cracking voice of Satariel rang throughout the palace. "Elen dear, come help me with chores." Elen hesitated, voice eradicate and looking up to her king for help. He only gave a small smile and nodded, letting her hurry off, the black dress flowing along the stone.

With all grace she made her way back to the gates watching Strider hurry back into the forest on his horse. Elen entered her home, immediately laid with more chores to do, clean the room, and help with dinner. Each chore was a challenge for her, the black gloves nearly falling every time and exposing her bone white hands. Satariel would constantly be checking on her, asking if she can help or bring her something, and each time Elen would decline. Elen was outside, sweeping the leaves from the porch when she saw the brown horse waltz back with the black clothed rider, and a grey gangle creature. Strider dismounted and Randur took the horse again, leading the horse back into the stables as Strider drug the creature through the gates. Elen stared at the small creature, its screams and wails defining to all ears nearby. She crept behind the two, intrigued by Gollum and making sure not to be seen. Using other passages, she followed either above or below the ranger and murder, watching a guard open a cell and throw him in, slamming it shut and locking it. Strider and Legolas left, never noticing Elen above and watching the guard, stiff and armored.

Carefully she leaped down from her hiding spot, approaching the dark cell, only to be stopped by the guard. "Lady Elen! Step away from the cell, no civilians are allowed in the dungeons you know that." Though his body was stiff and heavy, his voice was hesitant and weak. Elen glanced up at him, their eyes meeting, and the guard took a step back from the voids that glared at him. She kept her stance, staring at him, eyes molding to white glimmer.

"E-Elen..." The guard trailed off, remembering the rumors of the white eyes. He backed away, turning and hurrying off. She watched him leave, the boots clamoring against the stone.

She turned back to the cell now, glancing inside and whispering. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She received no reply, only the raspy breathing. "My name is Elen, and you're Gollum."  
"She wants to talks to us preciouss, she wants to." The snickering within gave Elen a second thought, but she stayed.

"Who is precious?" she knelt next to the creature.

"Whose precious?" the creature snickered. "Such a silly girl doesn't know what the precious is, preciousss." She saw the blue eyes peer in the darkness, and waited patiently. "The precious is... is the precious! We loves it, oh yes! We loves it! But.. it also curses us, and we hates it! Hates it and that Baggins'! That slimy Baggins' who took the precious! We cursed Baggins' we did, just like the precious cursed us!" Gollum screamed another blood curdling scream, charging forward and attaching himself to the bars, rattling them.

Elen jolted back, collapsing to the floor. Gollum collapsed back onto the cell floor, pacing and watching Elen with cautious eyes. They both locked eyes, the black voids against the blue, blood shot ones. As Elen watched, she was amazed that never saw his death.

"Your death... it's beyond my sight." she murmured, inching forward.

Gollum blinked at the comment, confused. He pressed himself against the bars, asking. "Our deaths? You don't see our deaths...?"

"Yes," Elen smiled. "I see people's death, all of them it feels like now... feel their warmth leave them like I am them, but I cannot see yours... why?"

Gollum shrugged, his pupils widening. "Who knows precious, who knows."

Elen smiled again, her new friend continuing to ramble on, but a voice broke them apart. "Lady Elen, you cannot be down here." Gollum screeched, jolting back into the darkness and Elen looked up, seeing the prince standing with multiple guards.

"I...I'm sorry prince Legolas, I-I was just curious about who this creature was." She stood quickly, her head bowed, hands folded behind her. Legolas smiled, walking to her and placing a soft hand on her shoulder, but she flinched and jolted away.

His smile dropped immediately, sighing. "That bad?"

She nodded, avoiding eye contact. "I-I can barely touch anyone anymore, I can kill a full grown stallion, so I... I don't want to risk it." Legolas closed his eyes tightly, cursing himself for leaving when she need him.

"Come," he lifted his arm and let her pass. "We still have to tell you about my journey."

The two wandered, Legolas telling his tale as Elen watched intently, the black eyes almost playful. The two laughed and joked, enjoying the company as it lasted, but Elen had questions of her own.

"Legolas, why did you and Aragorn go after Gollum? Who is he?" Her smoky voice was shy, but curious.

Legolas took a breath, shaking his head. "He's... a murder, a villain with a dark past. He wasn't always like that, like a pale goblin, but something corrupted him into what he is today."

"What corrupted him?" Elen's question put a pang in the prince's heart, he turned to the elfling, black eyes digging into him.

"You... don't need to trouble yourself with that dear," Legolas denied. "It has been gone for centuries." Elen nodded, letting the comment pass, but not letting it fill her curiosity. All too soon Elen was summoned by her mother to return; she said her goodbyes and hurried off to her home where her parents were waiting.

The two elders ate dinner, Elen only watching and recalling the tale Legolas spoke of.

"I don't want you around the prince," her mother interjected. "Or the king for that matter, they're nothing but ill will towards you, and I don't want you to have that kind of negativity." Elen stopped suddenly, glaring at her mother, she knows that her mother has been cautious with her, but nothing this bad.

Elen shook her head, trying to object. "But... they're trying to help me, that's all they are trying to do mother, help."  
"They don't want to help you! They want to... hurt you!" The voice was shaky, desperate, and she went for Elen's hand. She quickly brought them away, laying them in her lap which only angered her mother more. "You see! This is what they're trying to do to you! Keep you locked away from the world, and I just want to treat like my little girl. Let you run around all day, do your chores and... eat dinner like a normal human being!" She slammed her hand on the plate, the knife slicing her pale hand. Randur helped her up, taking her to the counter and cleaning up the blood. Elen stared at the situation, unsure of what to do, to help or run away.

Eventually she left, retreating to the stables where the horses already started to get nervous with her. She time she approached a stable the horse would fidget, back away and try to keep away from her. When she reached the slick black stallion that a patrol found along the road, to her surprise the horse didn't fidget, only share her stare with the compliment black marbles. For the first time she extended her hand to a living creature, the horse still not moving.

"Haven't seen you in here for a long time." Randur's voice made her jump, give a small scream and spin, hands behind back. His rough face was gentle as it always has been, smiling big and hands messing with each other. "Don't mind mother, she's... she's just trying to do what she thinks is best for you." His brown eyes were desperate for Elen to understand, and she nodded with a smile though she did not agree.

Randur approached her, only some inches away and staring at the stallion. "Like him? We still don't know a name for name for him yet, but he did prove quite some trouble for the men to get back here." He let out a chuckle, going to pet the horses' nose, but he horse jolted back and a violent nay. Elen's eyes widened, she's never seen a horse reject the touch of her father, and this made her extend her hand again to the horse.

Randur stopped it though, placing a hand on her glove, his voice stiff. "Elen, you know you can't." He gave her a careful look, and she sighed, nodding and dropping her hand. When her hand went limp, however, the glove slid off, dropping to the floor with a circle of dust. She went numb, breathing heavy and picking up.

"Oh, here." Randur knelt to pick the glove, but Elen hurried to try and beat him. She clutched the glove, but Randur's fingers didn't react fast enough. He began to choke, black decay crawling up his arm and devouring him.

"Ada!" Elen screamed, hands shaking, wanting to grasp him, but unable. "ADA!" Randur's brown eyes started to go dim, his face locked in surprise and hurt. His skin was gone, all organs gone, only the decayed bones left. Satariel ran in, a blood curling scream escaping at the sight. Guards came in shortly after her, weapons ready, but went limp when they saw the culprit. Satariel ran to Randur, weeping and stroking the weak skull.

"...Elen." Legolas' voice chilled her blood, the warmth of Randers skin and soul still rushing through her slightly pinker body. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, could barely breath. Legolas went for her, to comfort her, but Satariel shoved him away.

"Don't touch us!" She screamed, "don't even look at her! You and your father has done nothing for us, nothing but hide her like a criminal, and look what that has done!" Legolas was stunned, but he left them to grieve along with the other guards. Finally Satariel guided Elen back inside, but she didn't sleep, only stare in the darkness.

* * *

**WHOOPS! My bad!... not really though because I have this story plotted out and we're just starting ladies and gentlemen and everything in between. Go cry and review, always lovely to read reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shabam! New chapter ready for your anxious eyes! My writing has improved greatly and I guess that's why I'm able to knock these out with all speed, so it's only going to get better with summer on its way!**

**Now enjoy the loveliness that is death!**

* * *

Elen lifted from her bed, she saw the sun begin to rise and her fill her room with light. Finding a stopping place, she marked the page and closed the book. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, with her never sleeping her bed has been rarely used, only useful for when she wants to relax. Her pale feet touching the wood softly and lifted herself, the gangle arms limp by her side and black silk dress brushing on the floor. She padded her way to the mirror, gazing into the reflections and gazing at herself: the black marbles cold, dead. Her lips pale and thin which matched her angular face, most bones visibly outlined along her body. Her stomach caved in, ribs showed from the black dress. Her limbs outlined her bones, veins flat and not visible from the lack of blood she has. Carefully, she slipped off her nightgown and let it fall to the floor. She then reached for her black dress, the corset specially made for her and fabric the tightest possible. She tied it securely on, tugging on the strings to fit her body. Next she strapped on her black boots, and finally her gloves which were coming loose. She stared at the sagging fake leather, her mind going back to her father, and the glove he tried to pick for her. She wanted to cry but couldn't, she had to water in her system yet her skin was perfectly smooth.

She left the room without a sound, and down the stairs as quiet as a mouse. When she reached the bottom floor, she was surprised to see her mother in the kitchen, stirring the pot. Satariel was humming something, a song Elen's never heard, which just made her more worried.

Elen softly approached Satariel, keeping her arms by her side and spoke. "Naneth?" Satariel spun around, releasing a small scream which sent Elen back a few feet.

Satariel realized her intruder and relaxed, laughing. "Darling, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. How did you manage to walk so quietly?"

Elen stuttered, _mother knows I've been able to do that for years... _"I have been able to do that for a while now, naneth. Did you get sleep last night?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep at all," Satariel sighed and turned back to her pot. "I just kept thinking about what delicious foods I could make my little sweetpea! Eventually sleep took me and I woke up with full knowing of what to make!" She spun around, a bowl in hand. "A nice, steaming bowl of carrot beef stew!" Elen glanced into the bowl, the meat was barely cooked, the carrots not cut, the water cold. _She's getting worse every day,_ Elen noted, ever since Randur's death; Satariel slowly became sucome to grief, her mind becoming more crazed every day.

"Naneth... you know I can't eat..." Elen broke the news to her mother softly, but it didn't help. Satariels eyes went deadly and she smashed the bowl on the ground, liquid flying everywhere and bowl shattering. Satariel cursed, yelling and screaming in elvish as she smashed her fists on the counter. "Mother!" Elen rushed forward, gloved hands cupping her shoulders and softly shaking. "Naneth! Naneth it's alright, it's alright!" Slowly she managed to quiet her mother, her smoky voice getting past the crazed head. Satariel stopped fighting, fists shaking and eyes blurry.

"Elen... Elen..." She mumbled beneath her breath, tears streaming down her face.

Elen carefully took control of her mother, soothing. "Shh, come, you need to sleep." She guided her mother towards her room; laying her down gently and pulling up the covers.

As Elen went to leave, however, Satariel warned. "Don't leave the house, don't go into the kingdom and let the king take control of your mind!" Elen turned to her mother her unbeating heart unable to break, but she nodded all the same and left.

She got her basket and money and left, exiting her cell and into the main prison. She avoided all who approached her, and they would do the same, going so far as to move to another walkway. She made her way to the market, where elves of all sorts were buzzing around and admiring things. She approached the leather maker, the elves circling around her and warning elflings away. Upon turning to the leather maker's stall, he squared up, jaw tight and eyes terrified.

"E-Elen," he stuttered. "New gloves I-I suspect?" She didn't say a word, only nod and very carefully take off the black gloves, placing them on his desk he took them and examined her hands, the bones sticking out. He measured her hands, hovering over the pale, lanky curses. He took the measurements and began on the gloves immediately, Ellen never moved from her place, staring intently at the fast working elf. After several minutes of hard working, the elf stood and placed the black gloves down.

"Thank you." She smiled and lifted her coin purse, taking out the right amount of gold and carefully placing it on his stall. She then took the gloves and quickly left, maneuvering through the crowd and back to her home.

As this happened, Legolas watched from the throne area, the black figure disappearing into the lower levels.

"I wish there was something we could do." Legolas shook his head, speaking aloud his thoughts.

His father heard and sighed. "She is a young adult now, there is not much we can do. She has grown too powerful, and her mother's hatred for us has grown too deep."

"So we're just going to let her suffer?" Legolas turned to face his father. "Can we not do more research and-"

"And what? Experiments? I don't want to play with her like a rat, we have tried all we can do, but now she is in the hands of the Valar." Thranduil's voice was hard, but sympathetic to the girl. Legolas nodded and turned back, only to see the guards guide Gollum out and towards the gate.

His face turned to disgust and he spat. "I don't get why we're treating Gollum like... like some guest! Aragorn and I traveled to the Misty Mountain to capture the damn creature and drag him back to be held in a cell."

Thranduil studied his son, sighed heavily and replying. "Yes he is a murderer and a monster, but you cannot help but feel pity for him." His son turned in disbelief, but Thranduil continued. "Gollum wasn't always 'Gollum,' he used to have a normal name like anyone else. But then he was consumed by the One Ring. It took control of him and led him to do monsterous things, he almost had no control of it." Legolas blinked, realizing his fault and turning back to the creature, his lanky, pale hands tied behind him and struggling to walk. As he studied the creature, he began to see Elen in his place: a pitous monster being dragged around by other people, yet unable to touch them.

The vision watered his eyes, and he forced himself to look away, choking. "I'm sorry ada, I-I didn't know." Thranduil descended him his throne, draping his arm around his son and brought him close.

"It's okay ion nin, such deeds can cloud one's true self, but you only need to see past in order to see their true colors." He looked down at Gollum, the gates opening and the creature being led our, basking in the sun before moving on. As he passed through the gates he, Elen saw him, stopping and giving a small bow to her friend.

Elen watched Gollum leave, watched him enter the sunlight and sigh in relief. Envy swept over Elen, craving the sun. She finally mustered up the courage and exited the kingdom as well, no guards stopping her. Looked out and into the forest, childhood memories rushing back to her, all the deaths she saw in these woods. She didn't try to think about those, instead she turned for the sun, wanting it to relief in her in warmth, but got none. She couldn't feel the warmth on the sun on her face, she only felt her cold bones. If her heart could break, it would have, for she loved the warmth of the sun more than anything in her young days. The sun on her skin, galloping in the woods with her father, and feeling her mother's soft skin. Now she could only feel coldness, feeding off the lives she takes and seeing their deaths. Elen wanted to cry but couldn't, wanted to feel heartbroken but couldn't, wanted to feel _something _but could only feel shivers. Instead she collapsed on the bridge, feet dangling and stared coldly at the river.

As she sat she heard many things, the birds chirping, water rushing, but what interested her the most was the sound of fighting. She stood, staring into the forest where she heard many screams. The screams and clashing of sword stopped, and she waited now for the guards to return. They returned when the sun began to set, many injured, but none dead.

She approached the guards, demanding. "What happened?" She recognized the guards, they were with Gollum, but there is no Gollum.

The guards stepped back, fear flooding their eyes, but one answered. "Orcs, they came out of no where... we suspect Gollum set it up to get free, he escaped." Elen sighed, relieved that Gollum did not die. She let the guards enter first, her mind buzzing as she entered her home.

"Where have you been?" Satariel snapped, causing Elen to shot up to her mother.

She spoke plainly. "I needed new gloves, and then I decide to go for a walk outside the gate."

"What," Satariel's voice was cold. "You went out, when I _specifically _told you not to?!" Elen stared at her mother, but no fear coming to her. Satariel though sighed and relaxed. "I...I'm not mad at you dear, I can never be mad at you... You just need to stop going out, for your own safety." She approached her daughter, hands out for a hug, but Elen backed away. Satariel closed her hands at the action, face turning. "You see, that right there was the doing of those damn royals! They made you scared of who you are."

Elen shook her head however. "They wanted me to be safe, for everyone to be safe, it's just how I have to live now."

"No! They just want to trap you like a prisoner!"  
"You do just the same! You won't let me leave the house!"

"I am looking after you! Having you live your life, not confine yourself to gloves!" She then gripped Elen's hands, ripping off the gloves and throwing them aside. Elen screamed, running forward for her gloves, but Satariel stopped her.

"Honey don't! Let it be, just be yourself!"

"NO!" Elen screamed, avoiding her hands from her mother. Satariel's mind was lost, and with her bare hands she gripped the cheeks of her daughter.

The disease spreading from her fingertips, but she spoke in a desperate whisper. "My baby girl... all grown up..." The brown evil reached her face, biting off the skin and letting her skeleton collapse to the floor. Elen felt warmth in her cheeks, that spread throughout her body. The warmth also filled her stomach, body craving for more, more food.

Elen's mind was numb, staring at her mothers skeleton, and she let out a horrid scream. Legolas and Thranduil heard this from the throne room, the two running down and towards the home, guards in toe. They bursted through the door, seeing Elen collapsed on the ground, staring at the corpse.

Thranduil slowly approached Elen, hands extended and speaking. "Elen... it's okay..." She whipped her head around, eyes burning. Thranduil backed away from Elen, fear coming to him.

Legolas now tried, speaking softly. "Elen, it wasn't your fault."

She shook her head though, denying. "I could have stopped her, could have avoided her hands..." Thranduil dared to go forward again, laying a hand on her shoulder. She screamed again, standing and move away from his hand. She stared at the men in her home, hands still and eyes wild. She didn't see any other option, there was nothing for her, so she decided to leave. She ran past the guards who ran out of the way, watching her sprint out of the gates and across the bridge.

Legolas ran after her, calling out. "Elen!" He wanted to follow, to help bring her back, but Thranduil stopped him.

"Let her go," Thranduil comforted. "There is nothing for her here." Legolas watched her leave, watched her disappear into the woods. As he stared, there came a cry of a horse, the black horse reeled on his back legs and kicked at the gate. The guards tried to calm him down, but he kicked the gate down and bolted past them. Legolas turned to see the commotion, the horse sprinting right towards him. Legolas didn't move, his mind was still numb from the loss of Elen, so it was Thranduil who gripped his arm and moved him away, letting the horse too disappear into the forest.

"We couldn't help her." Legolas mumbled on the ground, his blue eyes dark with a broken heart. Thranduil sighed and looked back into the forest, knowing now that the prophecy is revealed, and now death shall walk the earth with them.

* * *

**Yeah she kinda had to die... but now we have are ready for adventure! And sadness! And a whole lot of tears! So be prepared.**

**Reviews are nice and helps me improve, so don't be shy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This will be the last update during school! School is out in a week and things are looking up fantastically!... not much can be said for Elen hm?**

**Ah oh well, what else would you expect with a story about death eh? So enjoy this!**

* * *

Elen stomped in the forest, tears streaming down her white face. Her vision was blurry with the tears, causing her to stumble and her bare skin touch the trees and plants that wilted and shivered away to nothing. She continued to walk and cry throughout the night, her hands finding multiple live things and leaving a trail of death. Her tears dried when the sun lifted over the horizon, beginning to light the sick forest. There was no more water left in her, yet she lived on. She didn't stop walking, kept pushing onward, body never tiring. As she walked, her mind raced, the events from the previous night flashing in her mind; blood and decay all around her. She couldn't keep herself standing as she panicked, growing dizzy.

A neigh broke through her mind and stabled her. She turned, seeing the black horse standing ten feet back, eyes the starless night: calm and holding mysteries. Elen stared at the black horse, curious as to why the horse was there.

"Leave me," Elen commanded in a cold, metallic voice. The horse gave a snort, and clopped forward. Elen moved back quickly, hands by her sides as she commanded again. "Leave! Go back to your masters or whatever, but do not come near me!" Her voice now grew desperate, a please as she whispered. "I-I don't want to hurt you." The horse stopped, body perfectly still, but it didn't last. When Elen turned, going on her way, the horse trotted softly behind her. His hooves made close to no sound, and it was not until his hot breath hit her back did she spin, releasing a scream.

She backed away, but the horse was close on her tail; she cried out. "I am not your master! You don't want me as a master! Go back to people who... who can touch you." She choked, body lurching for tiers, but none came. The horse knelt his head to meet hers, giving a gently nudge on her cheek. Elen gasped, lifting her head out of instinct, expecting to see the horse dead and leave nothing but bones on the stone.

The sickness covered his body, making him invisible to Elen's eyes. When the smoke cleared, Elen's eyes widened and mouth gaped open: the front of the horse's snout was gone, leaving only bone, parts of his legs, and his tail was too only bone. Other parts of his body has rotted away, flesh rotted away and gnawed at by the disease. The horse still stood, however, and he approached her again, nuzzling her and comforting her. Elen extended her hand, feeling the hard bone, but the disease never taking him.

Elen smiled, sighing in relief and praising. "You are mighty brave to play that trick, but it does seem to pay off. It seems that you were destined to be mine, the steed of Death, so your name shall be, Dindel, silent horror." He nodded, the black dead hair flying. She brushed her hand up his face, brushing the hair back and caressing his back. She rested her hand on his back, and in a swift movement she lunged up and into his bare back. He was calm, never flinching as she rested her weight. She took a heavy breath, slowly gripping his hair between her bone fingers. With a swift kick Dindel galloped off, beyond the forest and into the world.

Dindel easily leaped over the black river, landing swiftly and off again. They escaped the forest, the sunlight glancing off her white skin, and his black fur absorbing all light touching him. Elen took a breath of the open air, feeling free from the closed air back in the forest. The two kept on moving, going throughout the night, traveling through the lands and the water beyond. After many day of galloping and trotting through many different fields, they came upon a small village. Night descending and giving the village a faint silhouette. The two slowed to a walk, slowly down as they entered the wooden village. Elen quickly found the inn, dismounting Dindel and entering the bright and crowded inn. Onlookers stared in horror at Dindel's body. Elen took in her surroundings, men and women alike laughed, drank, and ate throughout the inn.

"Oh, goodeven' m'lady, is there somethin' I can get you?" The innkeeper questioned sweetly, his red beard bristling.

Elen glared at the man, stuttering for an answer. "J-just a room for the night... p-please." The man nodded, turning and getting a room key ready as Elen dug into her gold purse.

"Is this for just one night? or two?" The man called out, quill in hand and gently eyes at Elen.

Elen replied quickly. "Just one night... thank you." The man wrote down the details, getting a key ready and holding it out.

"Ten gold then ma'am." He told, other hand extended for her gold. Elen lifted her hand for the gold, but gasped when she realized that she didn't have her gloves on her. She panicked, hand shaking and making the gold jingle. Eventually she just placed it down on the counter, hands going quickly back down her side. The man laughed and placed the key on the counter, scooping up the gold and laughed. "Ran away from home huh?"

Elen blinked, staring at the man with cautious eyes. "Yes actually... how did you...?"

He answered easily. "Oh I get those young ones once in a while, runnin' away from home 'cause of who kno's what." Elen sighed, knowing she could never talk about her past, her powers, she knows that no one would ever understand. She left the innkeeper, her attention on the many people crowding her way to her room. As she watched everyone, her vision flashed to deaths. Men getting stabbed by another, getting slashed by the neck, all in the inn. There were some where it was death of old age and sickness. She ever so slowly made her way past the people, slipping by and avoiding all.

Though as she did, people saw her all the same, and a man called out. "'Ey there! You didn't come all this way just to go up and sleep the night away! Come have a drink!"

Elen froze, taking a breath before replying. "I'm tired from the long trip, I need my rest."

The man snorted, but left it there, going back to drinking. Elen was about to ascend the stairs, but she stopped, lifting her hand and giving three knocks on the wood walls. Though when her hands made contact on the wood, it rotted, diseasing throughout the entire wood. Everyone went silent, staring bewildered at the entire wall disintegrating into nothing. The men all stood, drawing swords and pointing them at Elen whose legs shook.

"What the hell did you do," one man spat. "Some kind of dark magic?!"

Elen spun around, stuttering. "N-no! I… I just-" there was a wail of a horse, and the agonizing scream of a man. The men's attention turned to the source of the scream. Men crashed open the door, a rope in his hand as he dragged Dindel into the inn.

He pointed his blade at Elen, screaming. "This whore! She rides in here on a cursed horse, destroyed all living things she touches! This damn horse killed my friend, they both need to die!" The men charged for Elen, swords raised and eyes blazing.

Elen ducked at the first attack, the sword landing in the neck of a man behind her. Another took his place, thrusting his sword through her stomach, going to far that it stabbed the man in front of her. He fell dead, but she was alive and well as the man drug his sword out from her. She continued to bob and weave around the sharp metal, the men striking each other. She looked for Dindel, finding him surrounded by men, many slashes on his body, but he still easily fought them off. Her mind ripped away by a battle cry, a man rushing towards her. She threw up her hands in defense, but something unexpected happened. Out from her hand came the black disease, the black liquid splashing on his face and the disease overtook his body. The bones and leather fell to the ground with a clash, and the rest of the men took a step back. There was silence, not even the breathing men was enough to break the silence that was in the air.

After a long while the innkeeper said shakily. "Y-you are from the ancient stories! A-a person who had the power of death in their hands! You are death, the prophecy has come true!" All gasped in horror, murmurs running like the crows in the sky.

Another now spoke up from the back, his voice old. "And when a child is born around the bodies of the dead love, a dead before known to love, a dead as they come into the land of love, and a dead as they learn to love. The child shall take the dead as love and accept it as their own, and they shall become death itself." There was a long pause as the prophecy has told, but the man spoke again. "This she-elf is Nuru, death." Everyone stepped back, making a visible bubble around Elen and Dindel.

"Please," the innkeeper begged. "T-take anything you want, all free!" Elen shook her head, she wanted to explain that she didn't want to hurt anyone, but as she opened her mouth and lifted her hand to explain. The innkeeper shrieked and hid under his table again. Elen sighed heavily, dropping her hand in defeat. She looked around the inn, wondering what things she could possibly need. She saw an assortment of weapons lying around the inn, swords and axes and daggers and bows all strewn around. She then saw a sword, unique in shape and lying in the corner. She tip toed to the black bladed sword, others leaving a clear path for her as she came to the corner, not needing to bend down and grab the black grip. She lifted the surprisingly light blade, bringing it into the light to get a better look at it. The top of the blade was pure black that showed on Dindel's coat, the bottom edge was a red that showed on a cut. The blade was curved, but long and skinny, her arm the width of the blade, and when she held the grip with a relaxed arm; the sword would easily stick into the ground about five inches. She drug it out of the ground, twirling it and giving it a few swings despite never handling a blade in her life, but the sword seemed to guide her hand through the movements. The men trembled at her swings, lifting their swords weakly in defense. Elen found the sheath, strapping it to her side and sheathing the black sword. She made her way past the men and women who cowered in fear despite Elen's relaxed body posture.

She stroked Dindel, getting ready to mount when she heard the man who held the rope hiss. "I still say we kill her! Chop her head off and give it to the damn elves who let her live this far anyway! Maybe we could get away with killing some of them as well." Elen's black eyes went cold, striding to the man who squared up to her.

"What did you say?" She questioned, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes, burning into his soul.

He didn't care though, he inched closer to her, spitting the words like venom. "I said, we should cut your whore head off and throw it at the feet of the filthy pointed ears who let you live this long!" Elen gave a small smirk, her body perfectly still as he spit in her face. With reflexes of a cat she clasped her hand on his cheek, her power able to slow down the growing disease.

She came close to his face, her smoky voice abnormally calm. "You wanna cut my head off? Give it to those horrible elves? Go ahead! I would gladly help you end my misery of seeing every person's death! And that horrible elf? Well that is King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm and his son Prince Legolas. I'm sure they would jump with joy to see the head of the little girl they tried oh so desperately to save from this prophecy!" The last expression of the man's face was utter regret, but the sickness ripped away his skin and eyes, leaving the dried, brown bones. Elen breathed heavily, feeling the soft warmth fill her body, disappearing, and her body begging for more. She went back to Dindel, mounting and turning, exiting the tension filled inn and into the black night.

That night she excited the town as Death, Nuru.

* * *

**Progress, character development, semi good grammar?! Man it's like writing more makes you a better writer?!**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it, I shall be back may be soon now that I won't be away for hours a day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter for the summer love , sorry that it took a bit, but I had a camp to attend and they wouldn't give out the wifi. (Why? I don't have a clue because it was _theatre _camp! Luckily my dad supplied me with an Ethernet cable.)**

**So here you are with this chapter, have fun.**

**WARNING: There is a change in pronouns for Nuru, from she/her to they/them! Just an fyi, everything will be explained further in the chapter!**

* * *

Nuru traveled across the land of Arda, going to different villages throughout the land and finding the death of all. they would enter the inn, the people already knowing who they were. The people would whisper their name, stare at them in horror as they took a seat in the darkness. The bartender never took their gold, never touched them, just let them sit and stay.

they would sit in the dark corner, studying the people in the room, seeing all their mortal deaths. they would sit for most of the night, only getting up to leave the inn and wander the lands, where they would meet orcs or men who would try to kill them, and every time they failed. Though every time they left the inn, they would knock on the wood three times with their gloved hands, and so people called them the knocks of death. If you ever hear the three knocks, then you've heard the knocks of death, and your fate has been decided by death.

Nuru kept their travel onward to the west, passing the Misty Mountains and the homely house of Rivendell. they traveled through the pelting rain, entering the small town Bree, the people lunging out of their way as they cruised down the muddied streets. they dismounted their undead companion, slipping into the lively inn.

they went for the back of the inn, slipping past the cautious people, but they saw someone else in the corner. they didn't see much of the man, a hood was over him, the embers from his pipe able to illuminate the brown eyes narrowed, but not towards their. they followed his gaze, seeing two smaller figures at a table. they became curious of the figures, for they did not see their deaths, nor the man's. they looked around, making sure they still had their power, and they did, for they saw everyone's death in the inn. they started for the man in the corner, ready to kick him out of their seat, but suddenly he stood, and everyone gasped.

they spun around, and the hobbit that was previously at the table was on the floor, but he looked much different. Nuru saw that his body seemed transparent, with no color on him, and as they continued to look, they traced his eyesight and saw a large eye. It was the eye of a snack, engulfed in flames as the slit stared at the hobbit. Nuru continued to look at the scene, hearing the faint, deep and smoky voice. The hobbit quickly took off the ring, and Nuru's vision was forced to normal, but the eye stilled lingered; it turned to their, narrowing the slit and stared deep into their black soul. It did not speak, only glare at their, and they glared back; then it faded away, color returning to their vision.

They looked for the hobbit again, trying to make sense of the situation, but they didn't see any of the hobbits in sight. Confused and dazed, Nuru ran out of the crowded inn and into the cold rain to clear her thoughts. They stayed there for a long time, letting the sound of pelting rain on their leather calm them.

They began to walk through the now empty streets of the small town, trying to make sense of the colorless vision with the fire eye. They did a full perimeter of the town before coming back to the inn, and saw a strange sight. First they heard ear splitting screams from inside the inn, then out from the door came four figures clad in black, and they floated to their black horses and mounted. As they began to turn and ride off, one turned to Nuru, giving them a soulless look in the void of darkness in the hood. Nuru held their breath, returning the look as best they could, but the rider turned his horse and galloped off. Nuru watched them leave, breathing heavily as they exited the town.

"You are quite the women, death, one I admire and hope we can become acquainted." The smoky voice ringed inside her head, Nuru looked around for a source, but found none. "Oh my apologies, you are no women anymore are you? No, you forgot about genders when you left that inn as death for the first time, you are no one. no one but death." The smoky voice was calm, and soothing, they recognized the voice as the eye, but did not see it. The voice kept speaking, recalling the events of Nuru's life, even when they escaped the town the voice continued. Nuru began to panic, for the voice recalled the events of the deaths Nuru caused, and the deaths they saw, going to the death of their parents.

"Stop it!" They hissed, hands clutching to a diseased tree.

The voice continued however, "you just wanted to keep your distance from them, from all of them, but that one slip up costed you your father."

"Shut up!" Nuru began to turn psychotic, hyperventilating and hands shaking by her head as she walked aimlessly around.

"Then you just wanted to protect your crazed mother," the voice became deeper, more threatening. "But she didn't see you as a threat, and so you killed her."

"She killed herself!" Nuru enraged, their arm swiping across their body, the black disease shooting from their hand and killing everything it touched, leaving a barren and black land before them. They fell to their knees, head buried in their hands, shaking and sniffing. "She touched me! I-I had no control!"

"But it was your power that killed her." The voice softened, getting more sound from the throat. "A power that would be most helpful to me..." The voice trailed off, but Nuru wanted to hear none of it.

They lifted their head, screaming out into the night. "GO AWAY! YOU DON'T WANT MY POWER AND I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" They breathed heavily, looking around the quiet night for any sight of the eye. There was nothing, and the voice had stopped. They were alone in a forest again, sitting and taking in the complete quietness, but soon they heard the steps of Dindel behind them. The horse rested his head on hers, nuzzling and gently nibbling on her hair. They sighed heavily, lifting her hand and scratching the little fur on the nose.

They stood, taking in one last breath before mounting Dindel, turning the horse and riding off to the west.

Nuru rode Dindel through the paved road, the fall leaves crunching beneath the bone hooves before they rotted away. The black hood covered down to their eyes. The bony back of her horse dug into them, but it didn't bother them, it never did. They heard about a council in Rivendell about the ring of power, and the dark voice she could only assume was Sauron. The wind blew and all living or once living things that touched the pair would rot to nothing. Soon they saw the arch and houses of the last homely house. Upon approaching the house the wind picked up, blowing all the leaves up blew through the house and up the balconies, the scent of death carrying with it.

"You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Legolas smiled, proud to finally do something to help the world, but suddenly the wind picked up and leaves blew onto the balcony, but a strange scent carried with it, one that he knew all too well. He gave a glare towards Elrond, who returned the same cautious look. Legolas turned out towards the entrance, only to see a horrible sight. In came Nuru, a cloak covering their hunched body as the rotted horse gave a nasty neigh that rang through the houses. Everyone now looked, gasping at the horrid sight.  
"Who is that?" Sam breathed out, eyes growing wide.

"Death." Aragorn simply stated, the hobbits staring at him, not noticing the elf who strained back his tears for the poor girl. They dismounted their chipping away horse and glided towards the doorway, the long cloak scraping on the stone floor. The others looked back at the doorway, waiting for the haunted figure to show. Soon they heard the clicking of heels, out came the hooded figure, their black clothing shaping out her thin figure. They stopped well into the doorway, and Legolas could see them smile from underneath the hood.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Most were amazed at her sudden smooth, breathy voice.

"You are not welcome here!" One of the older men threatened, advancing closer to them. They turned to him, their smile growing wider.

"Oh, well I hate to tell you this, but death just shows up. Sure some do accept the welcome of death, but that is when they are ready to die, others fight, but you can't fight death." Their eyes hardened as they took off her hood, revealing their white skin, bone thin face with black hair of a starless night and her eyes white as the stars that occupy it. Legolas revealed a small gasp, they turned back to the fellowship, who now were on toes.

"My, my. Nine walkers who would try and destroy the ring of power," they advanced, causing others to retreat. "The funny thing is... I don't see your deaths, all but one, there is one death that is set in stone, but I will not reveal it. I'm not here to help you, or to try and stop you, but to inform you. Take it as a warning if you would like, but I shall inform you of this. There has been an odd voice in my head, telling me about the ring and all, so I can only assume that it is Sauron. After all, who can get into the mind of death if your not dead already." Legolas' breathing grew heavy, his heart shattering.

"Look, if he wins, if Sauron kill all you of and gets his ring, then I'll live on either way. He'll destroy Middle-earth, men will be killed, dwarves will cower inside their mountains for as long as they can last, the elves will sail to the west with all speed, and you hobbits... well, years of working the farms would certainly be helpful to orcs now wouldn't it?" Most of them growled as how she described their race, others like Merry and Pippin quickened their breath and tried to cower away. Legolas couldn't take it anymore, he had to speak out.

"Elen-"

"My name is not Elen!" They quickly hissed back, eyes burning with hate, "that girl died long ago. My name is Nuru, death. My horse is Dindel, silent horror, and I can kill all of you with just a single touch." Legolas swallowed hard as they kept stares, but he still spoke again.

"Nuru, what happened to you? I remember a girl whose smile would light the wood, and who would run around with the other elflings-" again Nuru stopped him.

"That girl died when she saw an elfling die in the woods, not able to stop her even when knocking three times on wood. That girl was killed when she killed both her caring father and crazed mother on accident! I left that women behind, I am neither a girl or a man, just... Death." Their voice was hard like they didn't regret a single moment of that, but Legolas knew better. Gandalf now intervened, leaning heavily on his staff.

"Then let us help you." Elen turned to him, and Legolas could see the sorrow through the white eyes.

"You told me yourself that I couldn't be saved, I'm a prophecy remember? And a prophecy I must fulfil." Boromir groaned, getting tired of, what he thought nonsense.

"Then why don't we just kill you and be done with it?"

"BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY TRIED!" Their howl made the very house shutter, and the wind sweep through like a hurricane.

"I have gotten a knife and stabbed my heart with it, and the steel turned to rust as it fell to the ground and the wound healed instantly. You can't kill death! I Don't feel the warmth of the sun, nor the coldness of water, nor the tastefulness of food. The only warmth I do get is from sucking the life out of a living thing, other than that, I am simply cold." Their breathing heavy now, Their frail body looking like they were going to collapse at any moment. They looked down at the floor before turning, heading towards the threshold. The man that first stopped her came forward and blocked her path, keeping them from leaving.

"Then why don't you do something about that and help us huh? Don't just be a damn women and stand around as we men die as you just watch it through your little visi-" he couldn't say anymore, placing one figure on his head he began to rot, gagging as the life was sucked into their body, filling them up. What remained of the men fell to the ground, dust already gathering around him. There was silence, no one dared to even breath.

"Why don't you help us?" Aragorn finally managed to break the silence. They turned their head and rolled their eyes, cursing the stupidity of men.

"Because if I join a side then that'll be me joining a side, and surprisingly enough, I don't know who will win. If I join with you and Sauron wins, then I'll be hunted for the reminder that he is in rule, though it will be for nothing since I can't die. However, if I were to join Sauron's side and you all somehow destroy the ring, I'll be forever banished or whatever from your cities, no one will welcome me, as if they didn't already."

"But if we have you then how could we lose?" Merry now mustered up the courage to ask, "I mean we'll literally have death." Nuru couldn't help but chuckle and turned around to the look down at the hobbit, shrugging their shoulders they answered.  
"I don't know, but I don't know whether you'll lose or succeed, so call me paranoid." They left it at that, turning on their heels and stalking back towards the threshold and leaving the frightened fellowship.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this update, doing some characterization with Nuru as you can see, hopefully the change in pronouns wasn't too much for you!**

**Reviews are nice and always welcomed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wrote this in 2 days! Two days! Only stopping to sleep and eat! I'm so proud of myself, I don't think I've ever written a chapter update this fast before...**

**Anyway hope you enjoy, and hope you don't get too confused with the gender neutral pronouns.**

* * *

Nuru rode through the stone path, Dindel's clopping of hooves destroying all living thing beneath them. They rode through the night, alone to their thoughts, wind breezing gently on their ashen face. Nuru breathed deeply, admiring the moon stars that twinkled through the dark leaves. They let the events of the council go to the back of their mind, forcing their mind to block the words Legolas spoke. Despite their best efforts, the words still crept through, the softly spoken "Elen" and "a girl whose smile would light the wood" rang over and over again. They shuttered at the familiar voice, shaking their head vigorously to clear the voices.

They continued their trek, Dindel silent and steady in his movements. Nuru began to feel heavy, her eyelids closing heavily and straining to remain open; at first Nuru thought of it normal, that they were getting tired, but suddenly they remembered that they do not sleep anymore. They began to panic, but it was too late, the mysterious exhaustion took them and they slumped into their saddle.

They woke surrounded by darkness, the unseeing floor felt like icy stone. Nuru heaved themselves up, immediately noticing that Dindel was nowhere to be seen. They looked around for their companion, now noticing that the blackness seemed to stretch forever, never ending and indistinguishable walls. They wondered, their boots clicking and echoing endlessly through the chasm.

"You're probably wondering where you are," the dark voice chorused. "How you got here... who did this to you-"

Nuru quickly interrupted, "I'm getting a pretty good idea now." They looked around to try and find the source, but there was no figure.

There was a menacing laugh, the voice rich. "Yes, you are a quick learner Nuru, learning much over your short time in the world. How would you like to use that knowledge to gain power, be unstopable to any man."

"I hope you include women in that too, because otherwise I'm screwed if a woman learns how to fight." Nuru joked, giving a sly smile and looking around cautiously, "what exactly is your plan to make me the most powerful, oh great lord Sauron." There came a gust of wind behind Nuru, they spun and placed hands on their swords. They found no figure still, but the source now distinguishably came from their behind.

"I am the most powerful being in Middle-earth right now, and I am only growing stronger." Nuru turned and saw the dark lord, hair a luminous orange that stayed calm from the black grown, spiked with the eye on the center. His gown was black, shoulders and chest plate pure gold and laced with a red ruby design. The belt matched in color, around his waist and down to his feet, the gold resting heavy. His eyes were a calm fire, staring hotly into the black voids, which were absorbing all, keeping cold and deadly. He grew a wicked smile, the white teeth gleaming. "If I were to have death as my wife, we would conquer all, and rule with no fear save those who serve us." Nuru lifted an eyebrow, hands relaxing around the hilts, laughing at themselves for not seeing it coming.

They switched weight, correcting and questioning. "Well I wouldn't be your wife considering I am not a female, and secondly, if you have not heard; there is a fellowship to go destroy your precious little ring." Sauron didn't drop his smile, instead he approached Nuru, strides long and graceful.

He soon stood inches away from them, extending his hand and stroking their rigid face. They gasped, at first trying to step away, but they noticed it was not harming him. The heat radiated off of him, warming their cheeks; they closed their eyes and began to lean into the touch, a trance taking over them. "I would be glad to have a beautiful partner like you. As for this fellowship, they won't last long, they will die with the rest, for no one can resist the ring." Nuru broke from their trance, opening their eyes and stepping back, body still and ready. Sauron's eyes went hard, the golden nails dug harder into their cheeks, moving behind Nuru and leaning close to their ear. "It would be wise to join the side of the man you know who will win."

Nuru chuckled, quickly turning and facing Sauron. "You know, the funny thing is I can't tell who will actually win. I saw the fellowship, and I only saw one death; I see you and I don't see your death. I do not know who will in win, and I do not want to pick the wrong side, because if I do then they will be after me for the rest of eternity."

Sauron gave a laugh, squinting his blazing eyes. "How could we lose if I have death on my side?"

Nuru sighed, shrugging. "Like I told the fellowship, I'm paranoid." The smile of Sauron dropped, and his eyes hardened, lifting his chin.

"Then perhaps you need a bit of persuasion." His voice was icy, thick and echoing deeply. "Do you know where you are Nuru?" He stalked slowly around the gangly figure, "you should recognize it, the darkness the icy feeling, and I can even feel the past joyment, trapped under all that... death." Nuru's eyes widened, now staring and looking around the void frantically.

"How... how d-did you..." they were amazed and terrified at where they were.

"I am the apprentice of Morgoth," Sauron hissed. "I know simple spells like this to get inside one's mind, even one as traumatized as yours." Sauron snapped and before Nuru was grey fog the morphed into a picture, a scene. Nuru recognized it, it was the day they hid in the throne room for a game, king Thranduil found them and was kind to them. Their breathing was shaky and eyes sore from the pain within. "You were so young back then, that smile pure..." Sauron's voice was distant to Nuru, their focus glued to the bright little girl with the white smile and innocent eyes. "Let us see what else there is," Sauron spoke to himself and snapped, the fog changing to the visions, the visions of the horse falling in the river, the guard killed by spiders, all of them. They turned around to avoid its gaze, but the visions were surrounding her in grey fog. They closed their eyes now, but the visions were still there, haunting them. "Foolish girl! You cannot escape your true self, you cannot escape death as I heard one say." Nuru panicked as the visions kept changing. Death they have seen and caused, their father's corpse rotted in the middle of the horse barn, and their mother's crazed eyes locked into their soul; burning them from the inside out. Knocks pounded their head now, the three knocks that was said to stop all things, it caused them great pain.

They shook, screaming in fear and agony. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" They fell to the floor, curling into a fetal position, hands shaking and sobbing. they didn't hear the footsteps of heavy boots, Sauron knelt and cupped Nuru's chin. The visions stopped and they looked up to Sauron, the robe gone and replaced with black armor: spiked like his crown and curved in many places.

His eyes were dim with pity, stroking their shaking face gently, speaking softly. "Oh my dear, such horror is in this mind, such gruesome things have entered those eyes. I can help you, protect you from ever seeing those things every again; I will love you and touch you as often as I can." The words entered Nuru like poison, making them lightheaded and dizzy, filling them with pleasure. _I would be touched, _Nuru imagined, _I would be loved and protected, no more running, no more knocking. _They were at a lost for words, they wanted to agree, to be protected and hugged and kissed. But they knew it was a trap, they knew that no one could touch them and live, even a dark lord.

They shook their head, gripping the warm, soft hand and throwing it away from them. They stood, face twisting to anger and hatred. "I've been lied to many times lord Sauron," Nuru spat. "I won't accept any more lies from anyone, especially a venomous mouth like yours." Sauron stood, towering over the elf, hands balled and the eye on the crown blazed with fire.

His voice thundered through the blank mind. "You are a fool to think you can escape me! Sooner or later you will have to chose a side, and when you do, I'll be right there... waiting!" He waved his hand, fire spewing from the palm and surrounding Nuru in the fire. They jumped, looking at the floor before back up to Sauron, but he had disappeared. The fire continued to surround Nuru, beginning to crawl up their leg, but they were not getting burned. They were completely surrounded by the gusting fire before they collapsed.

They woke on the dirt, trees surrounding her vision, the sky a purple tone. There was a huff behind them, Dindel leaned down and nuzzled their face. Nuru sat up, their hair a mess and clothes wrinkled. They gave a small laugh, "did you carry me here? Good boy." They stroked his nose, hands continuing to stroke the fur and bone. They stood, stretching and groomed the black tangles until they were smooth like silk.

They climbed back onto Dindel and rode as crept over the trees, but giving no warmth like the hands of Sauron.

* * *

**First face to face encounter with Sauron! More to come? I don't know, maybe! I highly doubt that I will update this story again before school starts, so I am terribly sorry if I do not update for a while!**


	14. Chapter 14

**N'ello I am tired and stressed so have a sad chapter.**

* * *

Nuru began to wonder around the land by the Misty Mountains, mind unable to focus with the voice constantly speaking. They let Dindel lead them wherever, only stopping to bath in the rivers.

During one of these days, their mind fogged with painful memories, there came horrific screams. They lifted and saw the situation: orcs surrounded a burning home, screams sounding from the inside as the orcs broke down the door. They could have left them, gone on their way and forget it.

However, they charged down the hill with Dindel, swords in hand and cut through the orcs. Once all the ones outside were dead, they leaped off Dindel and glided inside the orange flames.

The fire licked their skin and clothes, unable to ignite and burn. The orcs saw the new intruder and charged for them, the black swords easily slicing them all. The black blood splattered on their white skin as they slit the last orcs throat, but they quickly realized that the house was falling apart.

They found a locked closet, opening it to find two children cowering inside.

"Out the house, now!" They ordered and the kids quickly obeyed.

Scurrying out of the home, Nuru searched the house for any more survivors, but found none.

The house crumbled and crushed Nuru, but no scratch was seen on them. They groaned with the sudden annoyance of all the ruble in the way, having to climb and movie and shimmy their way around.

They reached the daylight again and found the two young children, mortals, a little girl of wheat hair and a older boy with a dirtier blonde.

"Head north and find the home of Imladris, there might still be good in the kitchen." Was all Nuru said to them as they passed, approaching their half dead steed.

"Y-you saved us," the boy spoke ghastly.

"Thank you!" The girl now thanked, throat dry and hoarse from screaming.

Nuru didn't say anything, but as they turned to them again, they ran towards them.

"NO!" They screamed, but it was too late.

The children wrapped their arms around them, their smiled huge and thankful, but it quickly turned to pain and agony. The disease spread up their arms rapidly, and Nuru tried desperately to stop it. The siblings looked to Nuru one last time with betrayal before their corpses collapsed onto the grass.

Nuru froze, their body shaking and throat building up a scream. Nuru released a howl, one that echoed off the Misty Mountains and beyond. They fell to their knees, their power wiping out all life around them. They could only scream, for this was not grief or mourning, but anger that has built to the boiling point. When they finally tired of screaming they stayed knelt in the grass, hands locked into fists.

Only Legolas heard the scream with his keen elven hearing, but he could not make out where the sudden scream came from, nor who or what created such a fowl roar. The Fellowship kept their steady pace through by the Misty Mountains, counting the days until they reached the Gap of Rohan. Legolas kept a watch ahead for any danger to reach them, but he found none. Until one of these days he looked out and saw black columns of smoke rising into the cloudless sky. He informed the other and they drew their weapons, walking now in preparation for a battle.

After a league of walking they found the source of the fire, a home, now no more than piles of black charcoal laying in the dead ground. Legolas saw the home, but his eyes focused on the figure in the center of the large, destroyed ground. He saw Nuru sitting, legs tucked under them as their hands were shaking from the tight fists. He then saw the two small skeletons in front of them, the size of children.

He approached Nuru despite his companions pleas. His feet were light on the black dirt, but Dindel snorted his arrival.

"Nuru," he spoke softly, a good ten paces back. "Nuru please."

He still didn't get a reply, only raspy breathing.

"I'm not leaving you Nuru… Elen?"

Their head whipped to him, eyes a wild, black fire, "do not use that name!" Their voice was thick in anger.

Legolas, despite his fighting mind, knelt down and faced them. "Let me help you Nuru, join us and we can find a reversal spell-"

"There is no spell," they spit. "There is no cure… for death."

Legolas saw the eyes soften, their voice becoming shaky.

They looked back to the corpses, "I have never taken a child's life. I have seen them, dying from orcs or sickness or even by their own parents. But I have never touched a child… and now I've touched two."

Legolas knew they wanted to cry, but there was no water in their dry shell. He looked around, the Fellowship still a very safe distance away.

He saw Sam and ordered, "Sam, please bring me the shovel."

Sam hesitated, so Aragorn went to Bill the Pony, taking out the small shovel and descending down to his friend. Legolas took the shovel and received a cautious look from his friend, but he simply turned back and saw the large tree; untouched by the disease.

"Come Nuru," he spoke softly. "Let us put these children to rest."

He began to move for the children, but Nuru gave him a hard stare. The two locked eyes, and Nuru finally gave up. Aragorn came with a long piece of semi-burned wood; with extreme delicacy he scooped up the pair of rotted bones. Legolas took the other end and led the way, Nuru following with Dindel next to them, the Fellowship followed with the same distance as before.

They reached the tree, twisted and pale and bare from the coming winter. The two laid the corpses down and Legolas began digging, Aragorn soon joining. No one spoke even a whisper. Nuru never looked at anyone, only at the ground, and only lifting when Dindel nudged them to look at the funeral.

The two finished quickly, climbing out of the large whole and taking the wood again.

Bringing the wood over the whole, they eased it down, the wood fitting perfectly. They filled the whole, silence still hanging in the air. The hole was filled fresh dirt and everyone said their prayers to the small children, all but Nuru, who stared blankly at the grave.

After a minute of further silence, Legolas turned to Nuru, "please. Come with us, I know you don't want this darkness to spread. If Sauron wins, you will only see so much more death. The world will fall… Greenwood will fall."

Nuru gave a small snicker, "you think Greenwood is still my home? Death has no home, it only wonders and takes whoever it needs."

"I know you don't believe that Nuru," Legolas took a step closer. "You don't want this curse, you don't want to see, to cause deaths. You don't want to be death."

"I don't have a choice!" Nuru unsheathed one of their swords, slashing across, nearly avoiding the Prince.

Everyone jumped, several getting their weapons ready.

Nuru breathes heavily, lip twitching, "I am death! I embrace the eternal life of taking souls, and no one will stop me!" When no one replied they continued, "and I don't care about your damn quest, you'll win or lose, either way, I have plenty of lives to take."

They loosened the grip on their sword, letting hang by their side. Aragorn went to his friend, he placed a hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to leave them. Legolas shook his head, his heart aching for them, but he left them by the graves. The Fellowship left Nuru by the tree, their black hair flying loosely from the wind, their boney features slowly turning to nothing as they walked on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the sadness... truth is that it's basically going down hill from here.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aha! Time for Death**

* * *

They trailed the Fellowship for the days after the incident. They would catch up to them, then stop and wait for them to travel further before continuing. They knew Legolas could see them, watching them, but they never bothered to lift their head to see him.

Every night a spell would be casted upon them, and they would dream of the deaths they have seen, and Sauron would give them only soft touches that felt like their skin was being lit into flames; devouring them into ash. Every day they would wake up and would feel the coldness surround them again.

During one of these days, as Dindel led the way as their gaze kept to the ground. A screeching of crows ripped them away from their thoughts, they saw the black birds circling where the Fellowship stayed. The Fellowship hide and Nuru readied themselves, but after some circles the birds began to leave. The Fellowship began to divert their path, towards the mountain.

"They are taking the mountain path," a feminine voice sounded in their mind. "It will be dangerous, treacherous, but you can help."

They groaned, replying to the voice. "What you're going to try and convince me to help them?"

"It would be the wisest decision. Sauron is known as the deceiver, and you know this. Siding with the Fellowship would provide Frodo protection, for Sauron would always be hesitant to attack Death, since he fears it so much. Legolas would protect you with his life, you know this as well-"

"It would be foolish of him, considering that I cannot die!" Nuru hissed, trying to pinpoint the voice.

But you know he would," the women continued. "Gandalf would try to find a cure, taking you to Valinor if needed and ask for the Valars help."

Nuru took the opportunity to identify the women. "And what about you, surely a women with this much power would be able to do something about this curse."

There was a moment of silence, then. "Even as the Lady of the Golden Wood does not have the power to out due Death."

"Galadriel," Nuru breathed out.

There was a soft chuckle, "Yes darling, and you are Death. Such a sad thing to have happened to a bright girl-"

"I don't want your pity!" Nuru spat, their hands tightening around Dindel's hair.

Galadriel didn't stop, "I remember the day you left Mirkwood. I remember the darkness that settled in the world. You feel the darkness, surrounding you in a never ending blanket. You search for the but cannot find the light, only piles of dead bodies."

Nuru's anger kept building, their muscles tightening as the voice went on.

"You do not know your destiny, you have no set path other than to take the souls of those needed."

It was true, for Nuru everyday grew stronger with the souls of the distant dead that came to them.

"Think about the girl you used to be Nuru, the girl you still deep inside want to be. What would Elen want this world to be like?"

The voice ended abruptly, and Nuru was silent; even Dindel was a deathly still. Then they looked to the birds that were slowly disappearing to their masters lair to give the information about the Fellowship. With a single thrust of their hand towards the birds, the disease released and was flung to the birds, they all dropped to the sky and their rotted bones shattered.

Nuru worked to follow the Fellowship up the mountains, but the Fellowship was already making their way down the mountain when Dindel caught up. In panic Nuru hid within the snow, waiting a whole day before emerging again. Dindel followed the tracks with speed, but when they reached the mountain side, the Fellowship was in the middle of fighting a large water creature.

"Legolas!" Boromir cried to for help, an arrow quickly passed his head and into the creature. That didn't stop it though. It came forward as they ran inside the mine, long limbs extended.

Dindel charged forward, "Wait!"

Nuru cried out, but the creature had already grabbed the doors; it pulled back and the entrance collapsed in rocks. Nuru froze, staring at the wreckage, but the creature gave another roar. Nuru turned, black smoke covering them and Dindel. Their eyes glowed a white smoke, Dindel released a neigh could have been mistaken for a hundred orcs screeching. Nuru leaped from Dindel, swords gripped in their frail-looking hands. They landed on one of the tentacles, the disease already spread as they ran with such great speed. They sliced off the diseased limb and it screeched, Nuru went to the next and sliced it off; and the next and the next and the next. Finally only the head was left, and the creature was struggling the escape Death. Nuru leaped forward, the disease extending from the swords; with a single slice they cut the head in half, the disease ate the body.

The Fellowship stayed still when they heard the cry, Legolas had to cover his ears from the sound that pounded his head. They stood in horror as they heard the different cries and screams sound through their protection, and they knew who it was.

"W-why was she following us?" Frodo was the first to speak after the air went silent again.

Gandalf shook his head, "I do not know, but I am glad now that the creature trapped us here."

Legolas did not think such dismal thoughts, and he was was the last to follow. He kept his gaze to the barrier for as long as he could, before darkness covered it yet again.

Nuru found the exit of the mines, seeing the golden wood beyond that sent chills down her spine. They waited for several days and nights, each night an encounter with Sauron, and each day a conversation with Galadriel.

On the fourth day they sharpened their swords for the uncountable time, passing the time by slicing rocks. At mid-day they heard the screams, goblin screams that grew louder, but not closer. They got ready for an attack, but none came, instead they saw Gimli sprint from the exit.

Nuru hid behind the rocks, Dindel already sprinting down the hill. Carefully Nuru saw everyone emerge from the black depths, all but the wizard. Then they felt it, their body felt stronger, their power felt fed. Though as they felt the soul begin to settle in their body, they also felt someone or something try to take the soul out. At first Nuru retaliated, not wanting the wizard to succumb to a fate of whatever the creature wanted. They saw the wizards death, therefore they should keep the soul.

_Warmth, _that's what came with the pulling, not the fire that Nuru felt when touched by Sauron, but a gentle heat; a sun kissing their beatless heart. Nuru closed their eyes, letting the warmth surround them, and let them take the soul.

_Nothing, _the soul left their, along with the invisible hand.

They trailed the Fellowship as they descended, heading towards the forest. Nuru stopped and watched them enter and disappear in the white wood. They stayed out of the forest, instead pacing the edge of the forest, waiting for nightfall where the goblins would emerge and attack.

Soon enough, when night fell the small creatures swarmed the area. Nuru readied themselves, swords drawn and Dindel hooving the ground, snorting. The goblins came and Dindel rushed forward, Nuru slicing and hacking the goblins. They quickly dispensed the goblins, but they also noticed arrows in several of the dead bodies. They looked to the forest, but they did not see any elves.

"Head of Amon Hen," Galadriel softly commanded. "You can meet the Fellowship there."

The voice vanished and Nuru looked again to the Golden Wood before turning Dindel and heading for the Great River.

They reached the shores beyond the Argonath, the waterfall shouting in the distance. They camped for a week there, resting along the rocks and watching the animals coward away from them.

They saw the Fellowship in their boats long before the eight companions saw them. They leaped onto Dindel and hurried into the forest, watching from a safe distance. They studied everyone's movements, how relaxed they were, how they carried themselves, and if they ever mentioned Nuru. When Legolas turned towards the forest they hide further, going behind a tree and listening carefully.

"Where's Frodo," Merry suddenly spoke.

Nuru glared into the forest, trying to find the ring bearer, but instead finding Boromir heading deeper into the forest. They trailed behind, watching him pick up branches and twigs, carefully following a certain path. He found the hobbit, Nuru saw his heart weaken, his mind darken. Boromir attacked and Nuru went to interfere, but Frodo had already disappeared and Boromir was coming back to his noble self. Nuru saw the hobbit within the wraith world, the power of the ring extending to them as they followed. They still didn't get too close, behind about ten paces.

Nuru felt the eye before they could actually see it. The fire burning into their skin again, the words being whispered into her ear. They tried to rip away from the eye, to find it and destroy it.

They only saw Frodo fall from the ledge, color coming back to their world and the voices ending. Footsteps came and Nuru hid, the rough voice sounding worried. They listened and panicked as they realized Frodo is leaving. They wanted to follow, to protect Frodo and lead him through the depths of Mordor.

Growls came from the forest, large and armored Uruk Hai charged for battle. Aragorn quickly entered the fray, parrying and slicing and blocking the blows. Nuru watched Frodo disappear, but Uruk Hai followed in pursuit. Nuru chased after Frodo, taking out the Uruk Hai along the way, but more followed and attacked. Nuru fought them off, they felt the rare eyes glare at them. The Uruk Hai didn't stand a chance, and they knew it; they tried to escape and go after the hobbits, but Dindel quickly charged and trampled them.

They dispatched the Uruk Hai in the area, going in search for more to kill, but as they ran into the clearing: the Uruk Hai were already dead. Boromir laid in the leaves, eyes closed, sword in hand, and face pale. They felt of rush of soft warmth and power, their stomach getting full and empty again.

"He's dead," their voice was rasped.

The Fellowship turned to them, taking a step back.

Gimli saw the shock in their eyes, "You mean to tell me you didn't see his death!"

His voice had a slight hitch in his voice, eyes glistening. They shook their head, hands going limp.

Legolas took a careful step towards them, "You've been following us for some time... Are you..."

His blue eyes shone with such hope that Nuru hadn't seen in so long, it made them blink a little in surprise.

"Yes," their voice rang clear in the forest. "I... I decided."

The three sighed, shoulders dropping and relaxing.

Legolas gave them a smile, and warm smile that Nuru could almost feel in on their skin.

They said their goodbyes to Boromir as he coursed down the river and over the waterfall, Aragorn armed himself and turned to his companions.

He spoke proudly, "We have Death on our side now, Frodo will succeed with their help."

He gave an assured look to Death, but they kept their face hard. "Come, let us not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Let us hunt some orc!"

He ran into the forest, Gimli gave a battle cry to Legolas and chased after Aragorn. Legolas turned to Nuru, a reassuring nod before sprinting off, and Nuru looked back to Frodo; they gave a small vow to succeed and save the world. They charged into the forest with Dindel close behind.

* * *

**Aha! I wasn't wrong!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aaaaaaa I'm so bad at updating! I got two weeks off and I finally finished this at the end of the first week! Sometimes I really hate my laziness.**

* * *

The four hunters traveled swiftly across the land, never stopping, and never tiring. Nuru was glad to be running, to feel the dry wing against their face, but when night fell they struggled to keep standing. The spell would be casted upon them, they would keep running to avoid sleeping, but the spell would grow stronger with each passing minute. They knew Sauron would torture them for the decision, to if possible, capture them and force his dark influence upon them. Legolas saw the struggling, the dragging of feet, and of Dindel nudging their master to keep upright. He wanted help, to grab their hand and lead them through the night, but he could not.

"Nuru," He called out to them. "What is happening?"

They took several raspy breaths before they had the energy to reply. "Sauron... he wants to put a... spell on me."

The other's stared at Death at the mention of the name.

"This has happened before?" Aragorn questioned, his breathing rhythmic and steady.

Nuru could only nod, stumbling onto the ground, and the grass drained drained of life at the touch. Legolas looked to Dindel who nudged their head under Nuru's arm, helping them along.

He spoke gently. "Get on Dindel, we cannot afford to slow down."

"No," Nuru cursed, still running. "The spell will take me... Sauron will try to twist me"

"He won't harm you," Legolas begged. "He can't, and if you stay strong he will never twist your mind."

Nuru was about to object again, but a sudden wave of lethargy hit them and they were almost pushed back from it. They crawled up onto Dindel, and sleep took them immediately.

Nuru woke not in the blackness of their mind, but in a dungeon of deep beneath the earth. They were chained to the mountain side, feet hanging freely against the rock. They were alone, no sound, no smell, nothing. Suddenly there was fire climbing up from the bottomless pit, quickly licking at their feet and soon covering their body. It didn't burn them, but the fire formed into the memories that haunted them the most. Their father's death, their mother's death, Lessiel's death, and then the two children that just wanted to thank them for saving their life. They screamed and cursed at Sauron to stop, but it didn't stop.

Suddenly there a deep and wicked laugh. "Beg, plead for forgiveness. This is your punishment for disobeying me!"

There was no face to match the voice, it only swarmed them, surrounded them in evil.

"Disobeying you? I never said I would join with you!" They spat, eyes straining in the darkness to find the dark lord.

Without warning the handsome face pushed through the flames, massive and powerful. His cat like eyes shining like the fire around him, his smile revealing his elongated canines. He stared at them, burning through their dead soul as they shot daggers to him.

"I would have made you queen," he spoke softer, but the earth still rumbled. "I still can, I still can make you ruler of the world and give you all the love you desire."

Suddenly he became smaller and approached them on the darkness. His hot breath collided with her face and he reached out his hand, stroking their face has heat radiated off of him. Nuru had to bite back the moan from the pure pleasure it brought, the warmth on their face, the body so close to them, and the gentle hand caressing them. They leaned into his touch, savory go every kernel, but suddenly the hand and body pulled away, the fire burning out and leaving only the bitter cold.

Nuru growled and Sauron ordered. "Kill those who accompany you, follow the tracks the ring bearer, bring me the ring. Then I shall grant you a ruler by my side, and I shall give you all the affection you desire."

The voice grew richer, deeper, and Nuru worked to control their breathing. The presence of the dark lord disappeared, but they were not brought back the world again. They were left in the silence to think, to decide. Why should they help the mortals? They would die anyway, the elves would leave the men to die by their hand. With Sauron they would rule the world, walk proudly through the mortal lands, and they would get touched…

But another part of their mind stopped them, it reminded them of the joy in life. The elflings smiling and running around the blooming flowers. Such joy that was ripped from them the day Death was born…

Maybe peace could be brought back, the flowers could bloom again, and people would smile at death like an old friend. It was a foolish idea, Nuru knew it, but whenever they thought about the sun warming their face as green grass tickles their feet, something within the sparked like an ember.

They were ripped away from the spell, new morning's light blinding them. They took a breath and the other's turned, eyes concerned and fear coming off of them.

"Nuru?" Legolas was the first to speak, his blue eyes trying to show confidence despite his smell.

Nuru studied each of their travelers, they stood tall and tired at the same time, but they kept running for the hobbits, for hope. They gave a simple nod and all smiles, big and white and the fear already growing stale. Nuru climbed off Dindel and ran with the other's to pursue the evil forces.

They continued to run throughout the day and night, no breaks for food and barely into water. Though it barely affected Nuru, they quickly noticed Gimli was lagging behind.

"Get on Dindel," Nuru called out to Gimli. "We can't afford you to lag."

Gimli had to take several breaths before answering. "No offense lasse... but I think I'd rather run across all of Middle-earth before getting on that damned horse."

Dindel huffed and nudged Gimli forward, the dwarf giving a small cry and sprinted forward several yards. The other's laughed and Gimli only took deep breaths as he kept his slow pace. Nuru turned to Dindel and gave a stern nod, and suddenly Dindel ran up to Gimli; he picked Gimli up by his collar, heaving him up and over onto his back. Gimli cried in protest clutching onto the black fur, but held on and caught his breath. They kept running through the night, Gimli getting off Dindel once he had water and something to eat. The hunters entered the land of Rohan, the tall luscious grass towering Gimli and nearly the height of Nuru. Aragorn stopped and examined the ground, seeing if there was any change in course, but they still kept towards Isengard. When the sun started to rise again Legolas turned to the sun, seeing the red horizon color the sky.

"There was death not too long ago," Nuru explained. "I felt it, not a battle, but a skirmish. It wasn't too far from here."

The other's looked to them, fear creeping in, and they ran harder towards their hobbits. There were no tracks to detect that someone else had pursued the Uruk-hai, but all were now looking for any hint of their friends. Nuru didn't feel a hobbits soul enter them, but they didn't know what a hobbit's soul felt like. The sun was high in the sky when they heard it, the thumping of hooves in the ground that seemed like distant thunder shaking the ground. Legolas and Nuru looking out and seeing the tall horses wade through the grass like fish in water. Aragorn took Gimli and led him behind a rock, Legolas ran to catch up, but looked back to see Nuru still staring at the approaching riders.

"Nuru," he took a step toward them. "Come one."

They didn't turn, eyes only fixed on the Rohirrim riders. "They were the ones who attacked the Uruks, they will know what happened to the hobbits."

Legolas saw blood lust in their eyes, he knew they cared greatly for them, and if the riders couldn't see the difference between hobbits and Uruks... Legolas ran for the rock and Nuru disappeared into the grass.

The riders charged past them, the pounding hooves drowning out all other noise. Aragorn stood and stalking out from the cover, Gimli and Legolas in tow, but no sign of Nuru or Dindel.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark!" Aragorn called out and the leader signaled to turn.

The riders turned wide, a wave through the green ocean. They quickly surrounded the three hunters, spinning with spears high as they tightened around them. Suddenly they stopped turning to them and angling their spears down to the hunters. The head of the rider rode forward, spear still tight in his hand.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He demanded, "Answer now or you will be brought down by my riders!"

Gimli huffed a response, "We shall tell you our names and business freely, but not when we have useless threats and spears pointed our way."

The rider dismounted and stalked to the dwarf hand gripping his sword. "These weapons would cut off your head, _dwarf_. If I could see it above the grass."

Legolas drew notched an arrow and aimed for the leader. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

Aragorn quickly stopped his companions from attacking the lead rider. A hand on each and the two slowly put their weapons down.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas Thranduilion."

The leader's eyes didn't soften, only glare at them. "That doesn't explain why you are in our land!"

Aragorn held his hands in mock surrender. "Peace, we mean no harm onto your land. Actually we come to cleanse your land from a filth that has entered. Large, mutated orcs that are called Uruk-hai travel swiftly through your land with our friends captive."

The leader blinked, his eyes softened and he took off his helmet. His fair hair whisper in front of his face.

He sighed heavily. "The Uruks were killed, we slaughtered them during the night. They were heading for Isengard, to the White Wizard. His spies are everywhere, slipping past our nets."

Legolas narrowed his eyes to the leader, "We are no spies."

The man didn't seem convinced. "It seems that everyone is being turned by his wicked tales. Our steward, Grima has poisoned the mind of our King and Saurman now holds the throne. So how am I supposed to tell that you all are not spies?"

The grass shifted and the soldiers turned, a gasp was heard and the horses moved to let Nuru enter. The horsemaster drew his sword toward Death, but they only laughed.

"You would be a fool to think they are spies." They leapt off of Dindel and swaggered to the horsemaster. "What is your name rider?"

He gave a slight bow and replied. "Eomer, leader of the rider's here, we are loyal to the King, and for that we are banished."

Nuru tilted their head to Eomer, studying his soul and future. "The Uruks you slew, there were two halflings amongst them, they were taken as captives and we have fun for three days and nights to find them. They would be small, children to your eyes. Did you find them?"

Eomer hesitated, "My men know better than to kill children."

Nuru narrowed their lightless eyes towards him. "Answer the question."

Some horses jittered at the presence of Death, their growing anger making them jumpy and make the men struggle to keep them calm; Dindel however stayed perfectly still.

Eomer took several deep breaths before giving the news. "We left none alive, but I do not know if your friends still live. It could be possible that they got away during the fight."

Nuru noted that he was quick to give reassurance to them, and let their hand go limp by their side.

"Hasufel Arod!" Eomer called and the two horses trotted forward, "May these horses be gifts to you, for it is a great achievement to run three days and nights with little rest to find your friends. I am sure they would not abandon you after such a task." Legolas mounted Arod and Aragorn on Hasufel, Gimli was heaved behind Legolas with his help.

Nuru did not mount Dindel, instead they stepped closer to Eomer, and spoke a lethle tone. "If they are dead, by your hand or not, I will find you and all these riders, and you all will suffer and miserable death."

Eomer nodded and Nuru turned, leaping into the black horse. The four turned and Nuru led the way, the horses quickly moving away to let them pass. The three horses traveled swiftly throughout the land, quickly seeing the column of black smoke. They smelled the rotting corpses, Gimli gagging at it and covering his nose. Aragorn and Legolas climbed off their horses, Nuru walked the perimeter looked for any sign of the halflings, dead or alive. Gimli began digging through the pile, a cloth tied around his nose as he used his ax to throw Orc parts away.

He saw something within the bodies and dug it out, lifting it to the other's, voice grave. "It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas began the elven chant, a hand over his heart, Aragorn cried in grief, but Nuru was silent. They haven't felt grief, heartache in so long that they have forgot the feeling. The pain hit them hard, they chest seeming to cave in on them and crush their heart. They didn't know what was happening, a wall of black disease surrounding them to keep the other's away.

_No_! They would not go soft, develops feelings and compassion towards another. They are Death, and they will watch the world die. Footsteps hurried towards them, their protective shield dropping and seeing Aragorn looking to the ground and following it quickly, Legolas and Gimli close behind. Nuru followed, realizing that Aragorn was tracking the hobbits.

"The tracks lead away from the battle," he sprinted to the outskirts of the dense forest. "Into Fangorn Forest."

Legolas looked to the forest in complete awe, Gimli in fear, but Aragorn and Nuru had their faces hard with determination to find the hobbits.

The four entered the forest and Aragorn continued tracking, Legolas asked the trees permition to climb atop their branches to find their friend. The trees gave a soft rumble in reply and Legolas leapt on and ran across

They followed Aragorn who tracked the forest floor, kneeling and even smelling the dirt beneath them. Each step they took the plants around it would die and shrivel, causing the trees to moan in anger. Gimli was cautious more than every, lifting his axe at even a creak in the distance.

"Gimli! Lower your axe!" Aragorn spoke quietly but harshly, and Gimli quickly followed orders.

Legolas turned to his friend, giving an amused smile. "They have feelings my friend. The elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." His eyes wondered above to the trees that towered over them.

Nuru gazed around the forest that moaned in anger towards them, their steps lighter and long, but the disease still killed anything they touched. They continued following Aragorn, keeping watch for any danger in the forest, and continued to snicker at Gimli's grumbling. They studied the forest, each tree that either slept or groaned at their anger, and every sliver of sunlight that crept into the forest and sparkled the ground around them. They began to forget why they were here, even where they were, they got lost in the forest; an odd sort of peace settling within them. But a sudden sharp pain in their heart brought them back to reality. They blinked and looked around, the other three still walking, still tracking. They remembered the hobbits, the smiling and bright halflings that are trapped in this dark and ancient forest. The pain grew but they shoved it down, down into their stomach and let it die like everything else.

"Aragorn _nad nâ ennas_!" Legolas hurried ahead, Nuru quickly disappeared behind the trees, a protest grunt from the tree.

"_Man cenich_?" Aragorn questioned, approached his friend, examining his friend's eyes for any hint of danger.

The blue eyes narrowed, "The white wizard approaches."

Everyone straightened, silently grabbing their weapons, and some said silent prayers.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered, tensions rising as they all felt a presence behind him, large and dangerous.

Legolas signaled the other's, the three turned, but Nuru stayed behind. Legolas fired first, the arrow snapping in half as it entered the white light, Gimli threw his axe and a white staff deflected it away, and finally Aragorn's sword turned bright orange and burned his hand. The three stood defenseless, but Nuru slipped behind the wizard and pulled their knives. They leaped up towards the wizard, silent as air, but the wizard turned and a bright light threw Nuru back and slamming into a tree.

Legolas stepped forward, but the wizard boomed. "Anyone of you take another step, everyone dies."

All stood still, Nuru staying braced on the ground, staring to the blinded wizard. None spoke, the wizard kept his eyes fixed upon the three, and the three could feel their soul being pried open.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the voice was cold and metallic. "Accompanied by Death, who has grown weak."

"Say that again and we'll see how 'weak' I am!" Nuru spat, trying to kill the wizard with their eyes.

The wizard ignored them. "They worry that the hobbits are dead, their frozen heart is beginning to melt."

Nuru shot up, "liar!" Darkness slammed into the light, weakening it and breaking through.

A sudden burst of bright aurora extended around the White Wizard, slamming into Nuru and forcing them to the ground.

His voice was louder, stronger. "The hobbits found someone they did not expect... does that comfort you?"

Nuru's still heart sunk to their stomach, and they shouted. "Where are they!"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, a spark of doubt in his mind, and he questioned. "Who are you?"

There was silence, then Gandalf came forward through the light, showing himself to those who now stared wide eyed. Legolas dropped to his knee with his head bowed, Gimli bent low with his ax to his side, but Aragorn continued to stare at the wizard.

"You fell," Aragorn breathed, taking a step towards Gandalf who gave a slight smile.

He lifted his eyebrows, his voice softer and kind. "Through fire and water..." He began his story, the other two stood and listened, but Nuru only bristled.

Gandalf finished his story, the three overjoyed by the reunion of their friend, but Nuru stood and hissed. "So you pretended to be Saruman the White, the most powerful wizard who wants to kill us, and didn't bother to just... show yourself?"

Gandalf turned, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "I needed to see what would you do. I heard you joined the Fellowship, but I needed to be sure." Nuru's face didn't lighten, but Gandalf turned back to the other three. "We must go, there is more to be done."

The rest followed Gandalf, and Aragorn explained the news of Rohan; their path leading them out from the forest.

"Then it is decided," Gandalf turned and stood tall. "We shall ride to Rohan and assist them with their trouble. The hobbits will be safe here within the forest. A thing is about to happen, that has not happened in an age. The ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong."

Gimli grumbled, and Nuru gazed out at the trees that have finally calmed down. Gandalf lead the other's out, into the blinding light, but Gandalf led Nuru back into the forest while the other's got their horses ready.

He stood close, blue eyes staring into the darkness. "I was not wrong what I said earlier, and you know it as well."

Nuru grit their teeth and fought the urge to touch the wizard. "It doesn't matter, we have a job to do."

They turned to walk towards Dindel, but the white staff stopped them.

"It does matter," Gandalf's voice turned cold again. "It means that Death has a soul, that Death is alive and they can possibly bring life."

Shivers ran up Nuru's spine, the very thought of being able to bring back the dead, instead of ending lives. Instead of taking the two kids of this world, they could have brought their parents back... The vision suddenly entered their mind, hugging the children and feeling their warmth, but not taking it. Touching the bloodied parents and they gasp to life and they give Nuru, not a look of fear and disgust, but of joy and love-

Nuru gasped and stepped back, gripping a tree to stand, and the tree disintegrated to the ground. Gandalf gave them a sly smile, but they gave a low growl towards the wizard. "That won't happen, you can't change what already has been since the world was made!" With that they escaped the wizard and into the light of day.

* * *

**Okayyyy, see I made up for it with plot stuff!**

_nad nâ ennas– _Something is out there

_Man cenich– _What is it


	17. Chapter 17

**w0w I love not updating in forever!1!**

**Anyway sorry**

* * *

Four horses raced across the plains of Rohan: one of dirt, kicking up the ground as it carried the ranger, a grey cloud floating with two riders of a bound friendship, a white star only a blur with his white rider, and finally black death slipping through the green grass, leaving a trail of rotten grass behind. They traveled throughout the night, thankfully no spell was casted upon Nuru, and so she could stare at the stars and moon in silent awe. They reached the Golden Hall in the mid morning, the hilltop city seemingly abandon.

Gandalf studied the city, feeling the ill spell around it, cautioning. "Beware, we might not be the most welcomed here, for Sauron has poisoned the mind of the king and made him convince the citizens of evil thoughts." He gave Nuru one last look before Shadowfax trotted towards the wooden gates.

They reached the gates quickly, none dared to stop Nuru as they led the way, but they did give them vicious glares. Edoras lived in quiet and thick in a fog of depression, and dread settled as everyone saw Nuru ride up with mysterious riders.

They reached the Golden Hall, dismounting their horses before climbing the steps, Nuru watched the guards, hands twitching for fight. Reaching the top they were met with heavily armed guards and their captain.

"I cannot allow you in so heavily armed, Gandalf Greymane, by order of Grima Wormtongue you all must bring forth your weapons." The four looked to Gandalf, who messed and unsheathed Glamdring. Other followed, taking out their weapons and handing them to the waiting guards. However, no guard met Nuru, and the captain ordered. "It is also ordered that you are not allowed in, for protection of our king." His voice was less forgiving than before, and they knew they were I welcomed here. Nuru rolled her eyes and took a step forward, but in an instant every guard drew their swords and angled them towards them and their frozen heart.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." They spoke with such malice that Legolas didn't recognize their voice. The guards, though nearly pissing themselves, stood unmoving. Black smoke came from their body, ready to consume more souls.

Gandalf intervened, "Nuru!" They stopped and looked to the old wizard, "Wait here, please." He gave a wink and Nuru stopped their magic, standing deathly still. The four others walked ahead, Gandalf hiding his white staff in his grey cloak. Nuru waited with the hate filled guards and citizens who now gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Nuru saw all their deaths, old and young, brutal and peaceful, and she noticed that many of the men and children were dying during a battle, rain showered down and thundered cracked. A war was coming, one that Nuru didn't know who was going to win.

There was a sudden push of magic, white light illuminated from the golden building. Nuru went to enter, but the guards stopped them again. They grit their teeth and peered through, the decriped king struggling against the White Wizard's magic. Men continued to fight the three hunters, but were thinning quickly. Gandalf chanted, the king writhing against the magic. Nuru waited, still and calculated as the scene unraveled. The men were lying motionless on the floor, Gimli had a firm grip on the snake Grima, and Gandalf continued to push Saurman from King Theoden. The guards attention slowly turned to inside the hall, letting Nuru easily slip inside and stick to the shadows. Saurman was slowly leaving the king, she could feel it, but Theoden's health with withering. He lunged, Gandalf gave a cry and released all his magic onto him, and a crack of thunder shook the Golden Hall.

King Theoden slumped back in his chair, breathing heavily as he felt his body freed from the wizards grip. A woman knelt before him and held him, the others held their breath as they awaited for new of their king. Nuru saw his death, crushed beneath his horse in a great battle, he would not die today. His health regained, face transforming to his young age again, and there was a great sigh in the hall.

He spoke, slow and rasped, remembering how to form his words. People ran to a fro to accomplish his orders, retrieving his sword, grabbing him parchment, and bringing Grima to him for judgment. As he regained control of his kingdom again, Nuru saw movement in the far side of the room. A hooded figure crept from the shadows, a unique dagger in his hand: ancient and dark, the hilt was of a wingless dragon, the blade its fire. Nuru watched as the figure moved towards the king, no one noticed the person who raised their blade, ready to strike. Nuru lunged, a black blur as they leaped behind the throne and tackled the assassin. All eyes were upon them, their disease corrupting him just enough to disable him. They brought the man forward, his pale skin scarred and angled.

They dragged the assassin to the king, voice raspy as they questioned, "Who sent you?" They noticed the other guards were glaring at them, not the assassin.

"One you know well, _Death_! For he has supplied you with many visions and victims." The disease spread and the man wailed, gasping, "Sauron! It was Sauron the Dark Lord!" Nuru cursed silently, letting the disease take the assassin.

Theoden broke the silence, "What gave you the right to end his life? We could have questioned him further!" Nuru looked up to the king, his brown eyes wild as they accused Death. Though when they tried to answer, Theoden stopped them, "I don't want to hear your excuses! You have caused much destruction in the land, working for the Dark Lord!"  
"I do not work for him," Nuru replied in a deathly calm. "I am actually helping you, I thought it was obvious."

"It is true, Nuru has joined the Fellowship some time ago and is now helping us destroy the Dark Lord, with their help, we may yet change the tide of the war." Gandalf defended, stepping between the two. Legolas noticed the guards advancing on Nuru, and he stood ready to fight.

Theoden did not break his stare on the pale woman, threatening, "I don't care if it has been a part of this Fellowship since the beginning, I want eyes on it at all times."

"You cannot kill Death," Nuru advised. "So if you don't want all your soldiers to lie dead in the planes, I recommend you trust me and treat me like a human. They will do." Nuru stalked out of the hall, people quickly leaping out of their way.

Gandalf shook his head, sighing, "Nuru is changing, I do not know to what extent, but slowly they are changing, and we need to encourage that change with loyalty and trust." Theoden said nothing, just listened to reports of the kingdom and where Grima had gone.

Nuru watched the city of Edoras slowly recover from the spell casted upon them, deaths flashed through their mind, most were dying from this battle approaching them, but there still was no clear winner. Their magic was growing stronger, they were able to control its growth for a time and use it to gain information, but all the same they felt weak. They needed more power, they felt their frozen heart begin to warm, ever so slowly. It was impossible, their heart stopped beating a long time ago, but now something was happening to them. They should never have picked a side, they should have left and continued to reign their silent rule on the kingdom.

"Nuru?" Legolas called out from afar, keeping away from the black smoke that began to emit from Nuru. They became aware of what they were doing, retracting their power and looking to the prince in expectation. "Don't mind what Theoden said, he is simply angry at himself for letting Grima curse him... You know that, correct?" Nuru looked back out into the setting sun, the bitter wind kissed their face.

"Do you believe Death can be good?" Nuru thought out loud, "Is death always an evil thing? Or can it be a release?"

Legolas approached them, hands stayed by his side, shrugging. "Death is neither good or evil, it is simply a fact of life to many. It is used in war, in peace, in all things. People decide whether to use death for good or evil, and many times death does seem like it is only an evil weapon. But that is not the case." Nuru made no reaction, but blinked slowly and shifted their gaze to the many graves around the wall.

Their voice was soft, and Legolas swore he heard the faint voice of Elen. "I don't want to be used, I'm tired of people think they can control me. I just want to be me." Whether they were Death or Nuru or Elen, they just wanted to be free of the world's grasp. Legolas left silently, and Nuru stood and let night descend on the world. The stars illuminated the night sky, Nuru listened to the chirping of crickets and hoots of owls, but then there was silence. Nuru let the silence surround them, distance them from the rest of the world, and then they took a long, deep breath; a single beat of their heart.

* * *

**I love doing character development!**


End file.
